Amor y otras drogas
by Geum Jan di
Summary: ¡Capitulo 13! Los celos son una respuesta emocional, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada reste atención en favor de otra. Así era exactamente como se sentía Jan di. ¡Maldito Kakashi y su irresistible sexappeal!
1. Perverso castigo

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Sí, Jan di ha vuelto para deleitaros con las muchas historias que he ido haciendo entre la protanista de nuestra historia, Jan di, o Jan a secas, y a su flamante hombre cuyo amor supera las barreras del universo, Hatake Kakashi. _

_La historia se centra en diferentes one shots que iré haciendo de ambos, tanto del mundo de Naruto como de un universo alterno. Mucho **LEMON,** amor, romances, escenas de humor...(lo trágico no va conmigo)_

_**Jan di**: dependiendo de cada capítulo puede tener una edad o otra. De cabello cobrizo y ondulado, hasta el final de la espalda. Tez blanca, ojos marrones y estatura de metro sesenta y cinco. Y bueno, a medida que vayais leyendo los capitulos ya la iréis conociendo. :D_

_Aprovecho para: _

_**Disclaimer:** Este personaje-Hatake Kakashi- le pertenece al mangaka Kishimoto y su historia Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Yo solo lo tomo prestado para realizar mis propias historias. Nada más lejano ni lucrativo. _

_Gracias y bienvenidos a..._

* * *

**AMOR Y OTRAS DROGAS  
**

**By**

**Geum Jan di**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apenas podía creer la que le estaba cayendo encima, y por algo muy insignificante.

Sentada en el gran dojo de su familia, sobre sus piernas, cabizbaja y temblando, Jan di soportaba el tremendo dolor de las mismas sobre las cuales estaba, en silencio. Estaba recibiendo un castigo injusto. ¿Y por quién? Nada más que por su sensei. ¿Por qué? Por "tomar prestada" la misión de otro y suplantarle.

Una hora llevaba ya aguantando ese martirio, sus piernas estaban a punto de dar de sí y sus pies…ya ni sentía los pies.

Empuñó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mordiendo su labio con fuerza, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, empezando a sentir la sudor perlar su frente.

_¡Ya basta, por favor!_

—Ponte recta —le ordenó él, dando dos toques a su espalda con la shinai.

Jan lo intentó, lo hizo durante un par de segundos, pero volvió a encorvarse; ya no podía más.

—Kakashi-sensei…por favor…

.

Estaba furioso, molesto y joder, lo preocupado que se quedó. Ella, su pequeña Jan en una misió clase C. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? Demonios, solo pensar en eso hacía que se le parara la respiración. Perderla a ella sería perderse él. Suficiente tenía con haber perdido a sus dos mejores amigos y su sensei. No, por ella, por ella, sería capaz de matar.

Pero ahora estaba molesto, y de ese castigo, no se libraría.

.

La chunin sintió que se detenía tras ella, y rogando, suplicó en silencio que todo acabara.

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!_

_.  
_Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, fijando la mirada en sus pies. Rápidamente hizo con sus manos un sello, sin que diera cuenta y después, volvió a sujetar la shinai.

—Está bien.

Jamás había escuchado palabra más placentera que esa, así que, con alegría, se dejó caer contra la madera, estirando poco a poco sus adormecidas y adoloridas piernas. Aunque apenas podía estirarlas. La sangre tardaba en llegar a ellas y ella apenas podía nada más que apoyar sus pies.

Respiraba agitada, sentía un gran cansancio que si se despistaba, terminaría dormida ahí mismo. Cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse, recordando el largo camino, los bandidos y demás fugitivos contra los que tuvo que luchar para salvar a aquella mujercita.

Si no fuera por algún par de heridas que se llevó, no estaría siendo castiga, ni mucho menos le hubieran suspendido de misiones durante un mes.

¿De qué le servía ser chunin si todavía estaba bajo las órdenes de su sensei?

Abrió sus ojos, virando el rostro hacia el hombre, apoyado en la shinai y leyendo su libro pervertido de "Icha icha Paradise". SU nombre era Hatake Kakashi. Un ninja que salió de su rango ANBU para adentrarse nuevamente el mundo jounin. Un hombre cuyo misterio siempre andaba rodeándole. Solitario, sereno, un poco falto de energía, pero con fuertes sentimientos. Fuerte, inteligente, y con la cabeza puesta en los pies. Un hombre realista. Su profesor personal Kakashi, de veintinueve años.

El ninja copia.

Frunció sus labios, volviendo a mirar el techo. Sus piernas ya iban algo mejor, pero sabía que le costaría alzarse y sobre todo, mantenerse en pie.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? —masculló, claramente fastidiada. —He vuelto sana y salva, y eso es lo que importa.

—Deja de pensar en ti pequeña Jan, no es agradable para un hombre que una mujer se crea el centro del mundo.

Jan di le miró, arrugando su nariz.

—Yo no me lo creo.

—Y tampoco lo piensas, supongo.

Su tono irónico la molestó y resopló. Si pudiera levantarse…

—No, no lo pienso, así que por favor, deje de ser tan… —desvió la mirada —pesado.

Kakshi cerró el libro, virando el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Preocuparme por ti es ser pesado ahora?

—No. Esto no es preocuparse por mí. Esto es, recibir una segunda reprimenda. Y las de Tsunade-sama he de aguantarlas pero las de usted…

—¿Las mías qué? —Se paró y acercó a ella —por si no lo recuerdas, soy tu sensei. Debes respetarme y obedecerme en todo cuando diga.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Permíteme que dude.

—¿Por qué siempre ha de tener la última palabra? —gruñó ella, cansada de esa tonta pelea.

—Porque soy tu sensei. —volvió a decir él, sonriendo bajo la máscara, tocando un costado de sus costillas con la shinai —y dentro de quince días, tu flamante esposo. ¿Son esas razones suficientes?

Se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Dentro de dos semanas sería la esposa del ninja copia. Todavía le parecía increíble, pero así era.

¿Su relación? Empezó hará dos años, después de que descubriera que estaba loquitamente enamorada de él y él…bueno, después de que su padre los descubriera en su habitación, apunto de mantener las relaciones sexuales, no tuvo alternativa.

Se casarían.

A veces se preguntaba si él la amaba. Quería creer que si. Pocas veces, por no decir contadas, le había oído decir el dulce "te amo", cuando ella se lo había dedicado día y noche.

Y si, a pesar de eso, estaba muy, muy enamorada del pervertido Kakashi, y no podía evitarlo. Aquello simplemente surgió. Del día a la mañana; aunque por supuesto, después de tiempo de las misiones, peleas y de conocimientos muy a fondo de la otra persona.

Pero muy, muy a fondo.

Kakashi sonrió ladino, apoyándose sobre la espada.

—Hagamos cochinadas, Jan.

Ella le miró de golpe, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. ¿Pero qué…?

—Tus padres no están en casa y tenemos el dojo para otra hora más, sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Parpadeó perpleja, incapaz de ver ese cambio tan drástico del enfado a la diversión. Lo que decía, esa era otra de las cosas que conocía muy a fondo de él. Sí, todo el mundo sabía que Kakashi era un pervertido, pero nadie tenía comprobado cuánto.

Excepto ella.

A Kakashi, para nada le importaba el lugar o la situación. Si tenía ganas ella no podía negarse. Y bien que podría porque, ¿de qué servía entonces ser chunin si no sabía resistir a los caprichos de su futuro esposo? De nada. Porque cuando él le tocaba, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, porque cuando le besaba ya no había nada más que él y sus besos, porque cuando la tomaba…ya no era ella…era de él.

El amor...¡cuánto puede cambiar a las personas!

Viró el rostro nuevamente, sonrojada.

—Pensé que estabas enfadado.

—Lo estoy. Hiciste esa misión sin mi permiso y engañaste a la Hokage, por eso, quiero hacerlo.

Volvió a mirarle, incrédula. Él sonreía bajo la máscara.

—Eso no tiene sentido Kakashi.

—¿Tú crees?

Y ella rodó los ojos, apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Todavía llevaba la ropa de chunin, deseaba darse un baño, ponerse el pijama y dormir. Estaba cansada.

—No quiero, estoy cansada.

—Mmm…

E intentó levantarse. De hecho, lo consiguió, después de mucho esfuerzo, pero sus piernas fallaron y se agarró a lo primero que tuvo cerca, que resultó ser él. Soltó aire, frustrada y elevó la mirada para verle a único ojo libre.

—No puedo moverme, así que no pienses que lo he hecho a propósito porque no…

—Por supuesto que no puedes moverte—respondió él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo—ese es mi _castigo_.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprenderle, pero después abrió sus ojos grandes y quedó boquiabierta, sonrojándose como un tomate. El castigo no era el pasar una hora sentada sino…

Lo que venía después.

Sintió sus muñecas atadas con algo tras su espalda y le miró, negando.

—Kakashi, mis padres pueden venir enseguida o cualquiera de los criados… —dijo nerviosa, viendo como él bajaba la cremallera de su chaleco—e-espera por favor...¡n-no puedes tenerme atada! ¡Es injusto!

—Aah, dulce injusticia, que buenas dosis de alegría y placer me traes. —dijo, bajando su máscara, en la cual Jan di, pudo apreciar su perfecta boca. —¿por dónde empiezo hoy?

Jan di entrecerró su mirada y tragó duro, sintiendo el cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios. Oh no…

—Creo que hoy me daré el gusto de empezar…—su mano se introdujo por el pantalón—por abajo…

Y Jan di cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Pues sólo de imaginarse lo que tenía por delante…no podía evitar excitarse.

.

.

Si, ella también, era otra pervertida.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Cha-chan! Una historia corta pero intensa, ¿verdad? Pues espero que os guste esta y todas las que vendrán porque...¡Amo a Kakashi y cualquier cosa es excusa para empezar a escribir algo! _

_PD: No porque esté Kakashi con un personaje original significa que la historia sea mala. Son diversos OS cargados de humor y lemon. Y eso le gusta a cualquiera. Con que, recomiendo que os paseis porque os gustará, seguro :3_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Geum Jan di**


	2. La familia

_** NA: Mundo alterno. ** _

* * *

Sintió la lengua pasar por su vientre, caliente, dejando el rastro de saliva, los dientes morderla para dejar la marca, su mano desabrochando el pantalón...  
Jan se agarró a las hebras de su cabello, demasiado extasiada como para recordarle en el lugar que se encontraban.

—Kakashi—soltó un suspiro ahogado la pelirroja, al notar como una de las manos del peliblanco se había colado dentro del pantalón.

Este volvió a subir y a besarla en los labios como si la vida dependiera de eso, metiendo su lengua. Jan le correspondió de la misma forma, liando los brazos a su cuello. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello?

.

.  
—Y por último, mi habitación.

Jan abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. Kakashi entró, mirándolo todo a su alrededor con bastante curiosidad.  
No era una habitación muy grande-comparada con la suya. Era de color rosa muy pálido, había una ventana que daba a la calle, justo a la entrada. Estanterías con libros, comics y figuritas de manga. Un par de cuadros, y un tablón con las fotos de su familia y sus amigos. Se acercó a este, cruzándose de brazos y las observó.

—Esta eres tú—le señaló una foto, sonriendo.

—Yep—le sonrió ella, levemente sonrojada—aquí tendría...unos doce años—miró la foto. Estaba en la playa con su familia, y llevaba un bañador a rayas horizontales de color rojo, al igual que su cabello, que apenas le llegaba por los hombros, y lo tenía muy rizado. Sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor, que justamente la tenía sentada sobre sus hombros, y sus padres, sonriendo a la cámara.

—No has cambiado nada—rió él, observando las demás fotos. Excursiones con su familia, salidas con sus amigas, fiestas. y...y se fijó en una concreto. Sonrió de medio lado—me encanta esta. ¿Puedo quedármela?

Jan se sonrojó como un tomate al ver la foto en que salía ella, sentada en la arena de la playa, con un bikini florido y sonriéndole a la cámara. Recordaba que una de sus amigas se la hizo. Debería tener...los veinte.

—Bueno, como no dices nada...—sacó la chincheta de la foto.

—¡E-espera!—le agarró el brazo ella—¿Para que la quieres? Si...—miró la foto que ahora él tenía en la mano—no me gusta.

—Perdona, pero a quien debe gustarle, es a mí—le sonrió él, guardándose la foto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—ahora, deja que siga investigando.

Se alejó de ella y Jan suspiró, volteándose, apoyándose contra el pupitre. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido enseñarle la habitación en la que vivía antes con sus padres.  
Sopló, mirando a su alrededor. Sí, estaba de nuevo en casa de sus padres. Su familia le había invitado a comer ese día. En tal caso, les habían invitado, ya que sus padres estaban interesados en conocer a su novio, Kakashi.

Y estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo lo recibirían? Sus padres eran tan...especiales. Y no quería ni saber su hermano.

—Veamos que se ponía la pequeña Jan en su época de estudiante...

—¡Kakashi!—ella se acercó al armario, pero cuando llegó, él ya estaba mirando entre su ropa—¿Por qué miras ahí? Tengo cosas...—y se sonrojó como un tomate cuando Kakashi sacó del cajón un culotte con vacas dibujadas.

—Guau.

Pero ella se lo quitó de las manos y lo volvió a meter en el cajón, mientras el hombre se reía. Jan le miró, abochornada.

—No cotillees entre mis cosas.

—Cariño, deja que me lleve eso—dijo él, sonriendo, volviendo a abrir el cajón, que Jan impidió, volviendo a cerrar—venga ya, quiero vértelo puesto.

—¡No! —Lo separó del armario, y sentó en la cama —además, eso ya no me viene.

—Nunca se sabe. Si me dejas...

—No—le señaló ella con el dedo, advirtiéndole que si se levantaba de la cama lo pagaría caro.

Kakashi alzó sus manos, prometiendo así que no se movería del sitio y Jan se sentó a su lado, pasando la mano por la sabana. Cuantas cosas había pasado en ese colchón.

— ¿Trajiste algún chico a esta cama?

Jan le miró asombrada y bien sonrojada. Kakashi le sonrió, apoyando las manos más atrás.

—Me interesa saber tu pasado—la miró—y eso conlleva a los chicos con los que estuviste.

Jan boqueó, abochornada, agarrando uno de sus cojines.

—Sabes que nadie...tú fuiste el primero—murmuró, jugando con la esquina de ese cojín—los únicos chicos que han estado en esta habitación, han sido mi hermano y ahora tú—acarició los pelos de ese cojín—nunca pude traer a nadie, siempre había alguien en casa.

—O sea que querías pero no podías—concluyó él, cruzándose de brazos—ahora va a resultar que me ha salido una novia pervertida.

Ella le golpeó con el cojín, aprovechando el movimiento para caer tumbada.

—Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo...—y le miró—he pasado tantas cosas aquí—y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Kakashi sonrió, dejó el cojín a un lado y también se apoyó, pero poniendo su cuerpo de lado, mirándola a ella, apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

—Mis padres...montaron todo esto para conocerte—le miró ella —hoy que podíamos pasar el día juntos...

—No me molesta—apoyó una mano en su vientre, sonriendo—yo también quería conocer a tu familia—Jan se puso de lado también y se acercó a él, pasando un brazo por su torso—un año de relación merece ya la presentación familiar, ¿no crees?

Jan asintió, alzando su rostro. Kakashi inclinó el suyo y rozó su nariz contra la de ella, su mejilla, y finalmente, besó sus labios.

Y los tiernos besos se convirtieron en los apasionados que ahora compartían.

Tanto su camisa como la de Kakashi habían volado a algún rincón de su habitación; Jan tenía los pantalones desabrochados, la mano de él le acariciaba su centro, estremeciéndola, y sus labios la devoraban. Sentía que hasta le dolían, pero no tenía la menor intención de separarse, porque ya los mismos jadeos interrumpían los besos.

Jan arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que el resultado de esa tortura estaba por llegar, pero de pronto él apartó su mano, dejándola medio debilitada.

—Kakashi..

Pero el hombre besaba su cuello, sus manos pasaban por sus caderas, metían la mano dentro del pantalón y agarraban sus nalgas, rozándolas contra su excitado sexo. Repartió besos por el cuello, clavícula, dejando marca... y con los mismos dientes retiró el sujetador, subiéndolo hacia arriba.

Se cubrió la boca cuando la boca de él atrapó su seno, primero uno, después otro, lamiendo, sin dejar a ninguno al descuido.

Jan se sentía a punto de explotar, la piel ardiendo y sensible, deseando únicamente una cosa. Alzó sus caderas, rozándola con la de él, escuchando con satisfacción un gruñido que también la excitó.  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kakashi le bajó los pantalones, dejando otro rastro de besos por su vientre, llegando a la zona de la última prenda. Jan cerró los ojos, sintiendo una gran vergüenza. Sus dientes agarraron la prenda y empezaron a deslizarla, pero de pronto se detuvo, él ya no la tocaba y ella abrió sus ojos. Kakashi miraba hacia la puerta y ella también miró...quedándose horrorizada al instante.

Se puso pálida de golpe. No supo que decir, que hacer...Oh si, se iba a desmayar.

—P-papá…

Se incorporó rápidamente, cubriéndose con uno de sus cojines, mirando al suelo, abochornada. Kakashi se sentó también, pasando una mano por su nuca, bastante preocupado.

Ese era un horrible comienzo.

—A los dos, os quiero abajo en cinco minutos—dijo el patriarca, cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Jan presintió que lo peor apenas empezaba.

—No...—Gimió ella, preocupada, sintiendo que se pondría a llorar en cualquier instante—¿y ahora qué? Papá... ¡Papá te matará! ¡Te odiará! ¡T-te hará lo imposible para que no estés conmigo! Tengo que...tengo que hacer algo, no puedo...

—Jan di—Kakashi la agarró de la mano y la volvió a sentar.

—No le había oído entrar. Yo...

Él sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a que le mirara

—Tranquila.

—Pero, pero...

—No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él—la vio negar, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—Me estás asustando. ¿Es tu padre un ogro?—intentó bromear para calmar sus nervios.

—Kakashi...— murmuró ella. Él le sonrió y juntó sus frentes; Jan agarró las manos en su rostro, separándolas y le abrazó—te quiero mucho, mucho.

Kakashi correspondió al abrazo, besó su cabeza y se quedó unos segundos más, abrazándola. Él también estaba preocupado. No sería muy agradable pillar a tu hija a punto de hacerlo con su novio.

Solo esperaba que no muriera antes de tiempo. Todavía tenía que hacer muchas cosas en la Tierra.

.

.  
Padre, madre y hermano. Los tres sentados en el sofá. Ella y Kakashi, sentados al otro lado de la mesa que separaba el sofá y de su familia.  
Jan era incapaz de alzar la cabeza y empuñaba sus manos sobre sus piernas, con todo el rostro ardiendo.

—Señor—comenzó Kakashi— perdone el...posible espectáculo que le hayamos...

—¡Calla!—se levantó su padre, señalándole, con una gran venita en la cabeza—Como te atreves...como te atreves a...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron, recordando la escena que vio arriba—¡Es imperdonable! ¡Haciéndole e-e-esas cosas a mi pequeña!

Jan se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Es que no os da vergüenza!? En mi propia casa...Y tú, hija mía, ¿Cómo has podido? Has decepcionado a papá—sollozó el hombre

—Papá, tranquilízate—le calmó su madre, sentándolo de nuevo en el sofá.

—Esto es increíble, imperdonable...con mi pequeña...—refunfuñó él

—Shiyarama-san, le ruego que me perdone—continuó Kakashi, una vez el hombre pareció calmarse—Fui yo quien lo empezó todo. Así que no la culpe a ella. Yo tengo la culpa.

Jan le miró asombrada, al igual que el hombre de cabello castaño muy claro, barba perfilada por la mandíbula y vestido con ropas formales. Shiyarama Yunosuke.

—No pude contenerme—se cruzó de brazos— Últimamente no puedo...—murmuró para él mismo, pensando en el porqué.

El hombre mayor le miró de mala manera, Jan sollozó, pensando que lo estaba empeorando más. Kakashi volvió a mirar al hombre.

—Le pedí a su hija que me enseñara la casa mientras ustedes venían de la compra. Y entre una cosa y otra...

—¡Kakashi!—le paró Jan di, alertada al ver la vena palpitar en la cabeza de su padre. Le miró. Éste estaba a punto de explotar. —p-papá, primero de todo, yo también… lo siento. No debí...—se sonrojó intensamente—ceder—murmuró bajito— Pero antes de que añadas algo más, quiero que sepas que...yo le amo.

Kakashi la miró, el resto de su familia puso atención en ella.

—Kakashi jamás...haría algo que yo no quisiera. Él...puede parecer así, pero es bueno. Siempre cuida de mí—sonrió levemente, con timidez— se encarga muchas veces de llevarme y traerme cuando salgo tarde de la cafetería, siempre me llama para saber si necesito algo, y tampoco me permite salir hasta muy tarde con las chicas...es demasiado sobre protector.

Kakashi tosió, levemente sonrojado, sobando su nuca.

—Se podría decir que ahora mismo soy una chica mimada y feliz.

Volteó a mirar a su padre, y una gotita resbaló por su nuca al ver la mirada enternecida de su madre, el ceño fruncido de su hermano, y...la mirada entrecerrada de su padre sobre Kakashi.

Suspiró largamente.

—Está bien—respondió finalmente su padre, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos—por una vez, haré la vista gorda—Jan miró a Kakashi, sonriendo y ambos miraron de nuevo a dueño de la casa—Hatake—le miró—como hagas sufrir una sola vez a mi hija...—el peliblanco sonrió—te prometo que la venganza de los Shiyarama caerá sobre tí y toda tu familia.

—No se preocupe, señor. La tendré como a una princesa—y miró a Jan, que sonrojada, agarró su mano—yo también la amo.

Y Yunosuke, al igual que el resto de la familia, sonrió.

.

.  
—Al final no todo ha salido tan mal—dijo Kakashi, aparcando el auto, acordándose de pronto de la despedida.

.

.  
_—Si le haces alguna cochinada más a mi pequeña serás pienso para mi perro, ¿entendido?—le sujetó Yunosuke por el cuello de la ropa._

_—Te estaremos vigilando, ero-sensei—Okita le indicó que siempre le tendría en el punto de mira._

.

.  
Una gotita resbaló de su nuca.

—No tan mal...no..

Jan rodeó la cintura de Kakashi y éste pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Ambos recién bajaron del coche y entraban en su edificio.

—Creo incluso, que hasta les caigo bien—sonrió bastante orgulloso él, picando al botón del ascensor.—siento ser yo quien lo diga pero...¿verdad que soy perfecto?

—Oh, por favor...—rió ella, mirándole incrédula—ese ego debería quitártelo alguien.

—Sino fuera por mi ego, ahora seguirías en tu casa y yo echado de la misma, con el rostro lleno de golpes. Además, cabe decir que a tu madre le encanto, tu hermano me soporta y tu padre...prefiero dejarlo en incógnita.

El ascensor llegó y ambos subieron.

—Sino hubiera sido por mis palabras, mi padre jamás te hubiera creído a ti—respondió ella, sonriendo—eres un...hentai.

—La hija creo que no se queda corta. O debo recordarte aquella vez en la ducha, cuando me pediste que te diera la vuelta y...

—¡Calla!—le tapó la boca ella, con las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas—¡No lo digas! ¡Estaba borracha! ¡No sabía que decía!

—Oh, sí que lo sabías—apartó su mano él, riendo mientras Jan negaba— A mi me encantó. Fue una experiencia...única.

—¡Kakashi, no sigas!

—¿Por qué? Si fue algo maravilloso. Es más, de hecho hasta lo repetiría. Escuchar tus...

—¡Basta, basta!—intentó volver a cubrirle la boca, pero Kakashi sujetó sus muñecas y se giró, pegándola contra la pared.

El ascensor llegó a la planta y las puertas se abrieron, pero ninguno de los dos salió. Es más, Kakashi volvió a picar al botón, esta vez, al de stop, y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, pero el ascensor no se movió.

Jan vio las puertas cerrarse de nuevo y volteó a mirarle, tragó duro y todo su rostro enrojeció al ver esa sonrisa de medio lado- tan sexy-

—¿Qué te parece añadir una nueva experiencia a tu lista?—apremió su cuerpo al acercar sus labios.

—Y-ya es tarde—susurró ella, mirando a un lado, evitando caer en la tentación de sus peligrosos labios—tendríamos que...

—Continuar lo que dejamos en tu habitación. Me parece una buena idea.

—¡N-n-n-no!—apartó ella el rostro antes de que le besara, haciendo reír a Kakashi, que apoyó la frente en su hombro—a-a-aquí no.

—¿Si te llevo a la habitación, me dejarás hacerte lo que quiera?—alzó la cabeza.

—Siempre haces lo que quieres—reprochó ella, muy sonrojada—aunque me niegue.

—Porque cuando dices no, mi excitante mujercita, —bajó las manos a su trasero y agarró las nalgas, provocando que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo—es que me estás rogando que no pare.

Rozó sus labios. Jan se aferró a sus brazos, sintiéndose desfallecer.

—No...—escapó de sus labios, haciendo sonreír ladino a Kakashi.

.

.

* * *

_¡Y aquí llego con otro! jejeje Tan perver, tan intenso tan..abochornante. Menos mal que parecen que a los padres les caen bien Kakashi- aunque solo por fuera-._

_**Mirana Uchiha**: Me encanta que te gusten, porque teeengo muuchos y son muuy muy pervers y con lemon. Amo hacer cosas subiditas de tono con Kakashi. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. _

_**Celi-chii**: A ver, como te lo explico...Me quedé sin ideas Naruhina. Y créeme porque de verdad eso me ha pasado. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, intenté hacer un nauhina, pero por mucho que pensé y escribí, salió un gran bodorrio. Y dejé de insistir. Espero que algún día pueda hacer otro naruhina, porque aún me sigue gustando la pareja y mucho, pero no tengo ideas, por el momento, para esa pareja. Lo siento. Pero espero que esta serie de capitulos Jan di-Kakashi te guste. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Viva el lemon!_

**Geum Jan di**


	3. El increíble vecino

_Y aquí llego con una nueva historia de Jan di y Kakashi que espero os guste._

_NA: Mucho humor. Kakashi es mayor a Jan di. Ella 22 y él 27 años._

* * *

Curvas. Curvas y senderos que iban a parar a lugares recónditos.

Curvas peligrosas, no sensuales, pero si atractivas y muy, muy bien dispuestas. En abdomen, pectorales, brazos e incluso en la amplia y fuerte espalda.  
Si, las curvas de un hombre podían llegar a ser la perdición de una mujer. Claro estaba, si no eran muy exageradas.

Y las de ese hombre pues...eran perfectas. Colocadas en los sitios adecuados, ni muchas ni pocas, sino en su justo nivel. Perfectas.  
Si eso lo complementabas con unos ojos rojos terriblemente atrayentes, un cabello revuelto y tan rubio que parecía blanco, y un metro ochenta de altura, repartido en un cuerpo diez, el resultado era...Sakata Higashi. Su vecino. El vecino que podaba el jardín, sin camisa. El nuevo vecino que traía a más de la mitad de las mujeres del barrio por el camino de la locura-y la perversión-.

El _vecino_ de las curvas peligrosas.

Apoyó sus brazos en la repisa del balcón, mirando a ese hombre fijamente. ¿Qué porque lo hacía? Pues eh...pues como todas las chicas hacían cuando veían a un chico guapo, ¿no? _Mirar_. Y mirar no hacía daño a nadie. Puede que molestar si, pero dañar, no. Y ese hombre estaba hecho para mirar. La naturaleza lo había creado para ser admirado...Si, quizá se estaba pasando un poco, porque ¿quién no le decía que debajo de toda esa belleza masculina hubiera un idiota de entre los idiotas? Nadie. Porque de lo poco que tenía oído, ese hombre era profesor de instituto. Inteligente, sereno, y también algo bromista. Un profesor admirado por sus alumnos.

En parte, le recordaba un poco a su novio. Aunque él para enseñar, no, más bien, con los niños...definitivamente los niños no eran lo suyo. Perdía fácilmente los papeles...en cuantos a niños... y no tan niños se refería.

Sonrió, siguiendo con la mirada puesta en Sakata. Dios Santo, ese hombre...sus padres debían estar bien orgullosos de él. La manera empujar la máquina de podar parecía brillante, de agacharse para encender la máquina, el cómo agarraba la botella de agua y la ponía en sus labios para beber, como las mismas gotas caían por su cuello y su perfecto torso...

Y lo vio. Un brillo que la cegó un momento, unos prismáticos, dos, tres, una cámara de fotos.

Ya estaban de nuevo las cotillas de sus vecinas espiando a su vecino. Demonios, aquel era su vecino. Que ella estuviera mirándole no pasaba nada porque vivían al lado, pero que ellas, viejas y maduras, estuvieran haciéndolo...

—Y aun casadas... ¿cómo pueden hacerlo delante de sus maridos?

—De la misma forma que tu, cariño.

Jan se tensó no por solo escuchar esa voz sino por ese brazo sobre sus hombros. _¡Pillada!_ Toda la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. _¡Pillada de pleno!_

Tragó duro y viró robóticamente el rostro.

Y ahí estaba él. Su increíble, apuesto y trabajador novio, Hatake Kakashi. Un hombre, hombre con todas las letras. Un trabajador nato en una empresa importante, con un puesto importante...y a su lado.  
Si, pensaréis que posiblemente ella misma se esté infravalorando, pero no era así. Porque, ¿Qué hacía un hombre de negocios como él, importante en la vida, con una universitaria y trabajadora a medio tiempo como ella?  
Cabía decir que para nada fue una casualidad el conocerle, siendo el hermano de una de sus amigas de universidad.  
Ahora, jamás pensó que llegara a conocerlo tan a fondo como lo hizo. Pues terminó irrefutable, irremediable y locamente enamorada de él.

Si, sonaba cursi pero...con tal de evitar pensar que había sido pillada comiéndose con la mirada-porque así había sido- a otro hombre, la avergonzaba de sobre manera.

Pero así había sido, y él, a su lado, tan apuesto a sus veintisiete años que cumplía, mirando fijamente al "curvas peligrosas" ...ah-ah, no presentía nada bueno.

Boqueó, intentando decir algo que sonara como excusa. Algo saldría, seguro.

—L-llegaste pronto—_genial excusa, Jan di. Ahora coge los prismáticos y dile en la cara que si, estabas mirando al "buenorro" del curvas peligrosas._

_¡'dita sea!_

—Adelanté trabajo, quería pasar más tiempo contigo, puesto que los días que vienen estaré muy ocupado—respondió él, aflojándose la corbata, sonriéndole inocentemente. Sin embargo, Jan sabías que tras esa sonrisa no se predecía nada bueno—veo que tu...aprovechas bien tu tiempo libre.

Todo su rostro-muy seguramente- cogió el color de los tomates.

—Bueno yo...déjame decirte que no estaba mirando a nadie— _¡puf!, ¿te crees que es idiota?_ tragó duro—salí a...tomar el aire. Hace calor...dentro.

—Y no solo dentro, cielo, estamos en verano—dijo él, remangándose las mangas de su camisa, que por cierto llevabas los primeros botones desabrochados. ¿Cuando los había...?

Meneó la cabeza, aunque sus ojos se fijaron en esa porción de piel que era su cuello y parte de su pecho. Si, El curvas peligrosas podía estar como un quesito, pero su novio era toda una tarta de chocolate muy tentadora.

¡Mierda!

—Ehm...v-voy a...—señaló dentro, boqueando, sonriendo nerviosa—un baño. Voy a prepararte un baño, eso.

Pasó rápido por su lado. Lo que menos quería era una discusión con él por algo...como eso. Porque cuando Kakashi se enfadaba...daba miedo. O al menos a ella se lo daba.

—Espera—su voz seria le hizo detenerse, sintiendo los nervios en su estómago—dentro hace calor, mejor quedémonos fuera, mirando...—Jan abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa ladina del peliblanco—el atardecer.

_Lo hace a propósito. Quiere hacerme cantar_

—O si lo prefieres, podemos mirar...otras cosas—se giró, observando a su alrededor—las nubes, las hojas de los árboles al caer, las casas de los vecinos, los que están caminando por la calle, incluso...el nuevo...

—¡Vale si, estaba mirándole! ¡Lo admito!—explotó ella, nuevamente sonrojada, de frente a él.

Kakash se volteó, apoyando los brazos hacia atrás en la repisa, sonriendo con sorna, mirándola fijamente.

—Es cierto que salí a tomar un poco de aire...que apareciera él para terminar de arreglar el jardín...no lo sabía—musitó abochornada, mirando a un lado, jugando con sus dedos.

—Ya...

Jan le miró ante su respuesta, dejando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—No me crees.

—Me cuesta, si—se cruzó de brazos—puesto que parecías a punto de saltar el balcón para... hacer vete tú a saber qué con el nuevo.

—No es verdad—se acercó a él, le agarró la mano y le indicó con el dedo abajo—mira eso—le señaló a Sakata—mírale. ¿Cómo puede alguien no fijarse en él cuando hace esas cosas?

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Kakashi.

—Está arreglando el jodido jardín.

—¡El problema no es que esté arreglando el jardín! Sino cómo lo está arreglando. ¡Mira! Está sin camisa, l-la sudor cae y...el agua... ¡puaaj!

Kakashi la agarró de pronto del rostro, aplastando sus mejillas, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran. Jan se asustó al ver la furia en sus ojos, sudó frío, temió por su vida...  
No le gustaba nada el Kakashi enfadado.

—Te lo advierto Jan, vuelvo a pillarte mirando al vecino o a cualquier otro hombre...y las noches de sexo se habrán acabado para siempre.

—¿¡Qué!?—consiguió decir, sonrojándose con fuerza, aun con el rostro sujeto.

No era que ella fuese una adicta, pero le gustaba sentir la piel de Kakashi contra la suya, cuando la tocaba y besaba. Además, la culpa de que se hubiera acostumbrado a esos "arrumacos" era enteramente de él. Podía aguantar un tiempo, ¡pero no siempre!

—Lo que oyes—la acercó tanto a su rostro que sus narices se chocaron—una miradita más a otro hombre...y no soy dueño de mis actos. ¿Entendido?

Jan asintió fervientemente y él la soltó, volviéndose para entrar al piso. Ella se frotó las mejillas, haciendo un pucherito. _Seguro que él también mira a las otras chicas cuando yo no estoy. ¡Sobre todo las de su empresa!_

—¡Jan di!—escuchó que la llamaban...y sabía quién era. Miró a Kakashi, que también se detuvo...y empuñó sus manos.

Se tiró hacia atrás y asomó por el balcón, sonriéndole nerviosa a Sakata.

—H-hola...Sa-Sakata.

El chico le sonrió desde abajo.

—Quería agradecerte por la clase del otro día. Me ayudaste mucho.

—¡N-no-no, hace falta...! que lo digas...—musitó eso último, sintiendo el aura negativa de Kakashi—l-lo siento, pero tengo que...

—Espero que puedas darme otra pronto, las necesi...

—¡Sakat...!

—¡Hola!—Kakashi apareció de pronto su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole al otro chico.

A vista de todos parecía un gesto lindo...pero en realidad la estaba estrechando con fuerza.

—Hatake...buenas tardes—le sonrió Sakata.

—Lo siento, pero debemos entrar, no quiero que mi chica se resfríe. ¡Nos vemos!

.  
—¡Kakashi, espera! ¡te lo puedo explicar! ¡Todo tiene una explic...kya!—cayó, aunque más bien Kakashi la empujó contra el sofá, resultando el caer tumbada. Ella a medias, se incorporó—escúchame. Lo que él...

—La tiene. Por supuesto que hay una explicación—se quitó la camisa, lanzándola a un lado. Jan se sonrojó, mirando todo su torso—Y me la darás...—sonrió con cinismo peligroso—cuando hayas aprendido un par de lecciones.

Se quitó el cinturón y Jan se pegó contra el brazo del sofá, asombrada.

—¿¡Q-que vas...!?—Pero Kakashi, medio colocándose sobre ella, le agarró de las muñecas y se las ató con el mismo cinturón—¡Ka-kakashi que...!

Pero él no la dejó continuar. Con una mano en su nuca, devoró sus labios. Hambruna, locura, pasión, deseo...Jan se vio de nuevo tumbada, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza, correspondiendo a ese profundo y embriagador beso.

Daba igual que él estuviera enfadado, porque si descargaba su enfadado de esa forma...ella siempre respondería.

Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, sus dientes atraparon el labio inferior y succionaron, pero pronto él volvió a meter la lengua en su boca. Era una invasión en toda regla, que sin quererlo ni pensarlo, llegaban a excitarla.

Sin duda, los besos de Kakashi eran los mejores que había recibido en toda su vida.

Cuando él separó su boca, y entreabrió sus ojos, se topó de frente con los de él. Se lamió los labios ardientes e hinchados.

—Vuelves...a estar celoso—consiguió decir Jan, antes de darle otro beso en la boca.

—Lo estoy—respondió él con voz ronca, devolviendo esos pequeños besos—y vas a pagar por enojarme de esta forma.

Jan alzó su cabeza para besarle y Kakashi, sonriendo contra sus labios, correspondió al beso, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa.

—Por cierto—ella se separó un poco, pasando los brazos por su cabeza y quedando así abrazada a él por su cuello—tan solo le di una clase de cocina—él elevó un poco más su rostro, mirándola—quería aprender a hacer chocolates.

—¿Y tú sabes hacer eso?

—Sip—le sonrió ella—tu hermana me está enseñando. Y no se me dan nada mal.

—Bueno, entonces...dame una clase especial a mí...después.

Jan sonrió antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser sellados.

.  
Minutos antes...

—Lo siento, pero debemos entrar, no quiero que mi chica se resfríe. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Claro! A...—Pero cuando quiso despedirse, este ya había desaparecido junto la pelirroja. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, suspirando—ya es mala suerte...—y sonrió, poniéndose de nuevo a podar—enamorarme del novio de mi amiga—negó, sonriendo divertido—en fin...ya le entregaré los chocolates a otro.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tadá! ¿Qué os pareció? otro capi bien intenso eh! Pues lo que siguen, lo son muucho más jeje. _

_**Aspros**: Me gusta que te gusten, peero lo de frase se me pasó a mí por la cabeza. jejej No sabía que había un libro que pudiera tener esa frase. Ya es casualidad xD Sin embargo, y dejando eso de lado...continuaré subiendo más! Y espero que me dejes un comentario a cada cap. _

_Por cierto, a cualquiera de tus amigas, ¡recomiendame! ¡que me escriban! Cuanto más escriban, más subiré jeje. _

_Oh, y gracias por leerme! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! _

**Geum Jan di**


	4. Arrebato

_**Disclairmer:** Kakashi pertenece a Kishimoto, de la serie/manga Naruto._

_**Jan di **22** y Kakashi** 27**  
**_

* * *

Sintió el golpe y el frío del espejo a su espalda, pero rápidamente lo ignoró y rodeó el cuello de Kakashi. Sus labios buscaron de nuevo los de él y su inquieta lengua-si, la suya propia- entró en contacto con la suya, profundizando de forma apasionada el beso.

Él separaba su boca, mordía su labio y lo succionaba, volviendo a meter su lengua. Sus manos se habían colado bajo su camisa y la sujetaban por la cintura. Pasaba los dedos, casi arrastrándolos por su piel, su espalda, su vientre y sus pulgares rozaban peligrosamente sus pechos.

Jan no podía preguntarse cómo habían llegado a eso. De un momento a otro, el ascensor en el que estaban se detuvo. Luego el tiempo, el calor y las palabras llevaron a un peligroso acercamiento, y ese acercamiento…causó la explosión.  
Sus manos. Estas volvieron a pasear por su cuerpo y agarrar esta vez, su trasero. Sus manos ahuecaron completamente sus nalgas y pegaron su cintura a la suya. Enseguida un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Pues podía notarlo. El fregoteó de ambos sexos…

Oh, no. Eso no iba bien.

En cuanto consiguió liberarse de su boca y esta bajó por su cuello, intentó hablar.

—Hatake…san — Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el pequeño mordisco en el cuello, la lengua y los besos. Oh dios, ¿cómo podría alejarse de eso? —Hatake…

Pero este pegó más su cuerpo contra ella, haciendo que sintiera la dura pared a su espalda. Sus manos pasaron de las nalgas a empezar a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón.

—E-espere… —le agarró la mano, pero ese se soltó y volvió a besar sus labios. A dejarla embobada y aturdida, y a seguir con la faena.

Mierda. O paraba o estaba segura que se entregaría a ese hombre en pleno ascensor.  
Separó sus labios y sujetó sus manos, teniendo que aplicar un poco de fuerza para detenerle. Él la miró fijamente, sin comprender porque le detenía.  
Jan se mojó los labios, apartando la mirada. Sus ojos solo lograrían que terminara cediendo.

—D-debemos parar —se atrevió a mirarle —esto no está bien.

Kakashi continuó mirándola unos segundos más, antes de suspirar y sacar las manos de su cuerpo, apoyándose con los brazos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella.

— ¿Por qué no está bien?

A Jan le fue difícil responder eso. ¿Por qué no estaba bien? Oh, ya…

—Usted es…el director de la empresa —él arqueó una ceja —yo solo soy una…secretaria que…apenas acaba de integrarse a la empresa. No puedo… —bajó la mirada, sonrojándose —inmiscuirme de ninguna manera con usted.

Él continuó mirándola, en silencio, con gran intensidad. Jan se mordió el labio, no queriendo mirarle. Si lo hacía, caería de nuevo. Y no podía. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Sintió su mano por su cuello, agarrar la nuca y enterrar los dedos en su cabello, obligándola a girar el rostro y encontrarse de nuevo sus labios bien cerca.

Oh no.

—Lo que no está bien… —agarró su labio entre sus dientes, tanteó con su boca contra la de ella, incitándola a besarla —es dejar esto a medias.

Y la besó. Hundió su lengua en su boca, perdiéndola en ese mar de sentimientos atontados en los que solo se hallaba el deseo. El deseo que sentía por él. Por ese hombre desconocido que de buenas a primeras la atrajo como la miel a las abejas.

Devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, aunque con menos experiencia que la de él.- estaba segura.- Sus brazos volvieron a rodear su cuello y se supo de puntillas para alcanzarle mejor. Kakashi volvió a agarrarle el trasero, pero esta vez, la alzó y colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego, y apoyada contra la pared, continuó con su pantalón. Aunque lo maldijo interiormente. Ese pedazo de tela solo conseguía poner las cosas más difíciles.

Se separó un momento, respirando contra sus labios. Quizá ella tenía razón y estaban cometiendo una locura. Apenas se conocían y enrollarse en un ascensor pues no era lo más cómodo.

Pero joder, parar ahora con el palpitante deseo que sentía era una bestialidad. Esa chica había conseguido excitarle como ninguna. Sus miradas-múltiples veces la pilló observándole- que le lanzaba-posiblemente sin darse cuenta- intensas, ardientes…le habían causado curiosidad y un fuerte deseo hacia ella.

Él no era así, por supuesto. Era más calmado y no se lanzaba de buenas a primera a la primera mujer que veía. Pero en ella…había algo que le llamaba terriblemente la atención. Quizá su cabello rojizo, o sus ojos castaños mirándole con esa fogosidad, o a ese pequeño cuerpo que lo llevaba a tener fantasías despierto.

No tenía ni idea, pero estaba bien claro que lo que más deseaban ahora era tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla completamente suya.

El ascensor, que gran oportunidad, que buen momento ha cogido para pararse. ¡Gracias!

Volvió a besarla, haciendo borrón de cualquier rastro de razón. Debía aprovechar. Seguramente no volvería a tenerla de esa forma, nunca más.  
La dejó en el suelo y separó un momento sus labios tan solo para quitarle la camisa y observar maravillado ese sujetador rosado ocultando unos firmes montículos.

Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Se aflojó la corbata y con más desespero, volvió a por su boca. Mordió, lamió y succionó, acariciando sus senos.

—Tú me deseas… ¿verdad? —le preguntó al separar sus labios y bajar la mirada a sus senos. Con sus manos bajó los tirantes de la prenda y besó su cuello.

Jan asintió. Pues negarlo ahora era una tontería y decir que se moría por él pues…otra locura.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejó que él siguiera bajando la prenda, muerta de vergüenza.

Quizá…debería decírselo.

—Hatake…

—Umm

Y desabrochado, Jan sintió un estremecimiento cuando el frío rozó sus puntas rosadas, sonrojándose con más intensidad. Quiso cubrirse pero Kakashi le agarró las muñecas y colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, viendo avergonzada como él miraba sus senos.

—No me mires…

Pero él soltó sus manos e, inclinándose un poco a la altura de sus senos…lo hizo. Jan se arqueó cuando sintió su boca, esa lengua juguetear con su sensible pezón, al igual que la otra mano pellizcaba el otro.  
Gemidos escaparon de sus labios, llenando el ascensor de más calor y sonidos guturales, de toqueteos que llevaron a Jan di a recordar las fantasías que había tenido con él, a querer tocar su piel, sentir el mismo calor, la misma sangre correr hacia el acelerado corazón.

Por ello, pronto pasó aquello a ser el mismo infierno.

Kakashi se quitó la camisa, lanzándola al suelo, sintiendo que el calor le iría a matar. Bajó los pantalones de ella y con ello, se llevó hasta los pantis. Acarició su centro, le hizo gemir contra su oído, clavarle las uñas en los brazos, besarle de tal forma que le volvía loco.

Oh si, pronto llegaría el momento y tendría que ponérselo.

Pero algo le detuvo por momentos, y le sorprendió. La miró, no pudiendo evitar reflejar sorpresa, hasta que ella empezó. Cuando su suave mano empezó a moverse, a darle placer, no se vio con fuerzas. Apoyando las manos en la pared y la frente apoyada en su hombro, apretaba los dientes, jadeaba, le indicaba como hacerlo mejor.

Bueno…ya estaba por llegar….y debía…debía entrar de una vez.

Le agarró la mano y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Sí, dos achocolatados ojos que buscaban lo mismo que él.  
Sin más aviso, la agarró por el trasero, la alzó y entró en ella. La escuchó gritar al principio, a sentir la fuerza de su abrazo ahogarle, pero ignoró cualquier caso cuando empezó a moverse, a moverla a ella.  
Sí, en el ascensor era realmente incómodo, pero la situación solo lograba encenderle más. Era la primera vez…que lo hacía en un habitáculo como ese.

Pensó que cuando terminara, debía preguntarle si llevaba las pastillas del día después. No quería consecuencias de sus actos, al menos no por el momento.

Y entre movimientos bruscos, rápidos y profundos ambos llegaron al clímax, dejándolos exhaustos y satisfechos.

Cuando él salió, cuando se volteó para empezar a cambiarse, ella todavía estaba aturdida, flácida.

¡Uau! Aquello había sido….su primera experiencia…en un ascensor.

Y al recordarse desnuda, agarró su ropa y se vistió deprisa, pero con torpeza. Cuando él se giró para observarla y sonrió, sintió su corazón acelerado.

—Debo decirlo. Ha sido increíble —dijo, colocándose la corbata —por cierto, ¿llevas las pastillas?

—¿Pastillas? —repitió ella, terminando de abrocharse el pantalón.

—Sí, las pastillas. ¿No las tienes aquí?

Ella boqueó, sin saber que responder.

—¿A qué…pastillas se refiere…Hatake-san?

Y su cara cambió drásticamente, asustando un poco a Jan. ¿Debería haberse tomado alguna pastilla antes de hacerlo? Pero nadie le había contado nada de eso. Conocía los métodos de protección, que, ahora que lo pensaba él…

—Jan di —la forma en que la llamó, sorprendido, captó su atención de nuevo —no me digas…que esta es tu primera vez.

La nombrada enrojeció al completo y bajó la mirada. Mas asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que Kakashi se había quedado boquiabierto.

* * *

_Y aquí lo dejo.. ¿Continuará? Por supuesto que si! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Geum Jan di**


	5. Inolvidable

**Continuación del capitulo:** Arrebato**  
**

_Two-shot_

* * *

— ¿Qué? No puede ser, si…—la miró de cabeza a pies, siéndole imposible creer lo ocurrido—pero si tú…—soltó una sonrisa parecida a un bufido de incredulidad— ¿Eres virgen? Quiero decir, yo…

Jan volvió a asentir, colocándose su camisa, evitando mirarle. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que descubrir eso no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia?

—Tú…aquí…conmigo...

Le miró y él, observando su rostro, abrió sus ojos de par en par y pasó las manos por su cabello, bufando.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se giró, maldiciendo por lo bajo —Dios Santo…deberías habérmelo dicho.

—L-lo intenté pero…— _¿Cómo pretendía que parara en medio de eso? No estoy tan loca_

Ante su propio pensamiento, se sonrojó.

—¿Lo intentaste? —Repitió él con cierto tono de duda—déjame decirte cielo, que tus intentos son todo menos intentos.

Ella boqueó, mirándole ofendida.

—Cl-caro que sí. Pero usted es muy…persuasivo y no había manera de que me escuchara.

—Ahora va a resultar que la culpa es mía.

—Yo no he dicho que sea su culpa.

—No, porque no lo es. Porque yo jamás lo haría con una…virgen.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se empezaba a cansar ella—No me dejó decírselo. Tenía demasiada prisa por…ir deprisa—concluyó ella, abochornada.

—Mira yo…—sopló— solo espero que no haya tenido la puntería suficiente como para acertar. En todo caso, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, que será enseguida, irás a una farmacia y comprarás las pastillas, ¿quedó claro? Lo último que quiero es tener que cuidar de un niño.

Jan le miró sorprendida, mientras él sacaba el móvil y llamaba a alguien.  
Aquello era inaudito.

Encima que se entregaba a él-que le daba su primera vez a él, que era la persona por la que sentía cierto atracción-le.. le reprochaba en la cara ser una virgen.

Que equivocada estaba al hacerse una gran idea de él.

Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y buscó también su móvil. También deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y llegar a su casa. Pero para su maldita mala suerte…no tenía cobertura.

Cerró el móvil y le miró. Picaba a la alarma, esperando que alguien viniera a rescatarles.

Jan ahora deseaba asestarle un mamporro en la nuca.

—No le diremos a nadie de esto, ha sido un desliz. Nada más.

Se cruzó de brazos Jan. _Ni que fuera a ventilar por ahí mi relación con el jefe_ pensó ofuscada, girándose.  
Y entonces se vio en el espejo, teniendo que sorprenderse ante su imagen. Cabello alborotado, mejillas ruborizadas, labios más rosados y también algo hinchados. Pero en lo que más se quedó fue que…se sentía demasiado bien. Como si…se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Increíble. Lo que podía causar un momento de sexo.

Empezó a pasar los dedos por su cabello, apretando sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa divertida, y desvió la mirada a él. Se había apoyado contra la pared, con el móvil en la oreja, esperando que alguien lo cogiera.

Demasiado irresistible. Cuando venía a la empresa tan impecable era muy apuesto, pero ahora que le veía tan desarreglado como ella le parecía…muy sexy.  
Apetecible.

El ascensor dio un bote que los hizo trastabillar y pronto se vio bajando.

Todo acabó para ellos esa noche. Ya no habría más palabras ni miradas. Solo el recuerdo de un momento salvaje-y apasionado- en el ascensor.

* * *

**Día siguiente...**

Para Jan no era fácil olvidar. Pues tendría que verlo día tras día en el trabajo. Subir y bajar en ese ascensor que guardaba la esencia de ellos. ¿Cómo olvidar momento tan...único?

—Jan.

La nombrada salió de su ensoñación y miró a su alrededor. Oh, ya recordaba. Estaba siendo testigo de una reunión-muy aburrida por cierto- en la que debía tomar nota y redactar el acta. A primera hora de la mañana. Allí, en esa gran sala, donde estaban los más importantes, incluyendo… al director Hatake Kakashi.

Ahí sentado, con su perfecto traje, prestando atención a las palabras del presidente.

—¡Jan! —le llamó en un susurro ofuscado, ganándose por completo su atención.

—Sí, sí, Anko-san—se inclinó para hablar cerca de su oído. Pues estaba en pie, tras ella, esperando alguna orden…y a que terminara esa reunión de balances.

—Eso es un tostón, sácame de aquí.

—¿Eh? Pero sí…

—Odio este tipo de reuniones. Son aburridas—miró a su alrededor, al presidente, y sopló—No sé por qué debo asistir si no tiene nada que ver con mi departamento.

Esta retiró la silla y Jan tuvo que alejarse, sorprendida.

—Anko-san, no puede salir…—pero esta se levantó—A-Anko-san…

—Señores, lo siento de todo corazón, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto, y debo partir—agarró a Jan di de los hombros y la puso delante—dejo a mi representante al cargo.

—¿Qué, yo? —se volteó a mirarla, a lo que esta le sonrió.

—Solo debes escuchar y tomar notar de lo que te parezca importante. Sé que podrás—le susurró al oído, mientras sonreía a los presentes—hazlo por tu querida jefa, y te subiré un 5% más tu sueldo.

El sueldo es el sueldo -y aunque sonara feo- debía admitir que esa era una parte importante que se daba entre trabajador y jefe. Y era una parte que no podía negar. Le irían muy bien unos yens de más, pero..

—Aquí la dejo, por favor, cuiden de ella—la sentó en la silla y salió rápido de la sala, dejando a Jan boquiabierta.

—Anko...san...—bajó la cabeza, suspirando. Menuda era la jefa que le había tocado.

Y cuando la reunión dio comienzo, ella empezó a anotar lo que le pareció más importante. Tal y como le habían ordenado. Sin embargo, su cabeza se fue a recordar los momentos vividos la noche anterior en ese ascensor.

Perfecto. No podía describirlo de otra forma.

Lo sentía como sacado de una película, en donde los protagonistas se amaban en cualquier lugar. ¿De verdad había tenido su primera vez, en un ascensor?  
Se mordió el labio, emocionada, sintiendo las cosquillas en su vientre. Por supuesto que había dolido, pero lo que llegó después consiguió hacerle olvidar cualquier rastro de dolor.

Todo fue puro placer. Desde sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, desde la misma brusquedad con la que la trató...hasta la misma pasión de los besos.

Y que besos. Cuanto deseaba volver a sentirlos.

Subió la mano hasta su cuello, en donde, bajo la camisa de cuello alto se ocultaba una marca roja que descubrió esa mañana al levantarse, prueba del paso que había dejado Hatake Kakashi en su cuerpo.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano y, con los dedos acarició sus labios. Todavía conseguía recordar la sensación de los labios de él contra los suyos. Tan apasionados, tan desesperado... ¿A cuántas mujeres habría besado?

Ugh, ese pensamiento solo consiguió molestarla y sacarla de la nube de felicidad en la que se encontraba.  
Sí, el momento había sido perfecto, pero cuando todo terminó... ¿Una virgen? Si, lo era. ¿Por qué le molestó tanto?

Decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a escribir, sin embargo, y tal vez sin quererlo, sus ojos cayeron sobre la persona que tenía enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa.

Sus mejillas pronto cogieron color y únicamente escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

La miraba. Hatake Kakashi la estaba mirando, fijamente, sin cortarse ni un pelo, delante de todos los miembros. Apartó la mirada, abochornada, apuntando unas cuantas palabras, pero paró y volvió a alzar la mirada. Él ya no la miraba, sin embargo, pareció notarlo cuando ella lo hizo, pues él se volteó y la miró de nuevo.

¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué la miraba? ¿Estaría recordando lo mismo que ella?

.

.  
Volvió a su asiento, en su mesa de secretaría, y allí, pudo alejar tranquila.  
Fatal. Había pasado esa reunión muerta de nervios. Tanto ella como Hatake se la habían pasado mirándose de vez en cuando, a veces hasta ratos en que pensó que posiblemente, algunos de los presentes se dieran cuenta.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, todo intenso momento desapareció y ella cayó en la realidad.

Hatake Kakashi no quería volver a saber nada más de ella.

.

.

Pero esa reunión tan solo fue el principio de un día...extraño.

.

.

Por todas partes. Lugar al que iba, lugar en el que estaba él, o viceversa. En los despachos, en los pasillos, en los lavabos, en el patio exterior...  
No supo qué pensar. O si, posiblemente ese era el castigo por satisfacer su carnal deseo en un ascensor.

Terminó de redactar el último dosier y, guardado con seguridad, lo apagó todo. Estiró su cuerpo, sintiéndose realmente cansanda. Habían pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, mirando a su alrededor. Ya nadie había ahí, solo ella...y seguramente algún empresario importante.

—Me voy ya.

Guardó todos sus documentos y se levantó, metiendo los objetos personales en su bolso.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos, y cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_No..._

Hatake Kakashi se estaba acercando a ella. Sus pasos resonaron en su cabeza; su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, sus mejillas...ah, no. Nuevamente estaba sonrojada.

¿Pero como conseguía ese hombre sonrojarla de esa forma?

Se detuvo ante su mesa, por lo que no le quedó de otra que apatar la mirada de su bolso y mirarle.

—Hatake-san.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, casi de la msma forma que en la reunión de la mañana.

Tragó duro.

—¿Ocurre algo?—se atrevió a preguntar.

No volvió a decir nada...hasta segundos desesperantes después.

—Me estás siguiendo.

Su tardía respuesta la dejó...descolocada.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que ocurrió en el ascensor no volverá a suceder, Jan di, con que, deja de perseguirme. No conseguirás nada presionándome.

Jan boqueó, quiso decir algo, pero eso le parecía tan...fuera de lugar.

—Hatake-san, no sé porque dice eso pero, yo no le estoy siguiendo. No...no es algo que tenga tiempo de hacer.

Kakashi empuñó sus manos.

—No mientas. —Jan volvió a mirarle, incrédula—¿Estás buscando otro encuentro como ese, verdad?

—¡No!—respondió al momento ella, abochornada y sonrojada con intensidad—q-que está diciendo. Usted me dijo que lo olvidara y eso estoy haciendo.

—¿De verdad lo haces, o solo es uno de...tus intentos?

Ahora sí que no cabía de la sorpresa y del enfado. ¡Pero qué morro tenía!

—Oígame, Kakashi-san, yo no tengo la culpa de que usted casi me violara ahí dentro.

Y ahora le tocó a él sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Pero que...

—Usted me dijo que lo olvidara y eso hago. Con que, no se atreva a decirme que le sigo cuando es usted el que claramente...no puede olvidarlo.

Kakashi se quedó boquiabierto, observando como ella recogía. ¿Pero que se creía esa mocosa? ¿Qué no había conseguido olvidarlo?...Que no...

Maldición, no, no podía. Si fue tan solo la noche anterior, eso no se podía olvidar de buenas a primeras, y no cuando había sido-y debía reconocer- uno de los mejores sexos de su vida. Además, como hacerlo sí no podía apartar la mirada de ella. De ese vestido negro ajustado por un lazo por la cintura, de esas piernas, de ese meneo al caminar, de sus senos, sus labios, su cabello...

Oh si, deseaba volver a repetir esa experiencia.

—Tengo que irme—soltó ella, colgándose el bolso al hombro—buenas noches.

Pero fue solo el rodear la mesa cuando Kakashi la atrapó por la muñeca, tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla en la boca. Aquella acción la sorprendió e intentó separarse, pero el agarre en sus brazos se hizo más fuerte y cuando las fuerzas para salir se desvanecieron, correspondió al beso.

En cuanto la notó calmada, soltó sus brazos y pasó una mano por su nuca, echando así su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso. La otra mano le sacó el bolso del hombro, que cayó al suelo, y la metió bajo la camisa.

La empujó hasta su mesa y allí separó sus labios un poco.

—De verdad que...¿lo has olvidado?—apartó las cosas de la mesa, tirándolas al suelo y la sentó.

—No...—respondió ella dándole un beso, dejando que él sacara su camisa—no puedo...

—Lo sé—sonrió él altivo, sacándose su propia camisa—estás suplicando que vuelva a tocarte

Jan pasó los brazos por su cuello, volviendo a besar sus labios con hambre. Kakashi desabrochó su sujetador y una vez fuera, lo lanzó a un lado.

—Hatake...

—Dí mi nombre—susurró ronco él, tumbándola sobre la mesa, subiendose él también—quiero que grites mi nombre.

Pasó las manos por su cuerpo y las abarcó en los senos mientras sus labios dejaban regadíos en su cuello.

Otra vez lo iban a hacer. Y a Jan no le importaba, a su director tampoco. Ahora mismo, la razón no tenía cabida, sino nuevamente, el deseo.

Un primitivo y peligroso _deseo_ que no se iba a terminar tan fácilmente.

* * *

_Gracias por dejarme vuestros coments! No sabeis como me animan! Seguiré subiendo, lo prometo! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! _

_¡Os quiero!_

**Geum Jan di**


	6. Irresistible influencia

_¡he vuelto con otro excitante capitulo! muahahaha_

_Jan di 20 Kakashi 27_

* * *

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Kakashi se sentó en el pequeño escaloncito y sacó sus zapatos, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—¡Kakashi, corre ven!—exclamó Jan desde el salón, dejándolo extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú solo ven. ¡Vamos!

Él se levantó, sintiendo todo el cansancio caer sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y ahora que has hecho, Jan?—dijo él de camino al salón, sacándose el saco y aflojándose la corbata.—¿Qué ocu...? —pero cuando ahí llegó, no había nadie—¿Jan?

—Aquí estoy.

Él se giró y tan pronto como la vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Jan terminó de salir del baño, sonriendo entre dientes y con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Espera una reacción así.

Se miró. Llevaba un vestido negro que caía sin vuelo hasta sus pies, se estrechaba por su cintura como si fuera un corsé y terminaba en un escote prominente que hacía la forma de los senos. Las mangas iban desde el escote, y se sujetaban más abajo de los hombros. Unos guantes de red negros y una flor roja sobre su oreja complementaban la vestimenta.

Volvió a mirarle, satisfecha, agarrando la falda del vestido.

—¿Qué te parece?—dio una vuelta y la falda siguió el movimiento.

Kakashi la miró de cabeza a pies, perplejo.

—¿Y ese vestido?

Jan bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que reacción más sosa—pero volvió a sonreír, mirando su vestido—Es del club de teatro de la universidad—respondió Jan di, contenta—voy a ser la protagonista de su obra.

—¿Tú...vas a actuar...en público?

—¿Por qué será que noto cierto tono de burla en tu voz?—dijo entre dientes ella, mirándole mal. Kakashi sonrió—por supuesto que voy a actuar en público. Soy la protagonista, he dicho.

—Perdóname cielo, pero lo tuyo no es el teatro—comentó él, sonriendo, dejando el saco sobre el respaldo del sofá—enseguida te pones nerviosa y oh, olvidas un pequeño e insignificante detalle—dijo acercándose a ella—eres tímida—y le dio un toque en la punta de la nariz con dos dedos.

Jan se retiró un par de pasos.

—Si me pongo, puedo conseguirlo—se cruzó de brazos—además, soy la protagonista. Debo conseguirlo.

—Lo que tu digas—se alejó sonriendo divertido él.

—¿Así es como me apoyas?—replicó ella, frunciendo los labios—ni siquiera me has felicitado.

Se sentó en el sofá, repasando su guión.

—¿De qué va la obra?—preguntó él desde el baño.

—La historia del Zorro—respondió ella, leyendo sus frases—la historia trata de un hombre que va con una máscara y que salva a su pueblecito de malas personas como por ejemplo, lo más ricachones. Es llamado el zorro y nadie sabe cuál es su verdadera identidad.—se levanta del sofá y coloca bien su vestido—el punto es que yo soy la hija de un noble que resulta ser malvado y que termina, pues enamorándose del zorro y ayudándole en sus proezas.

Da una vuelta sobre sí misma, recordando los pasos de baile que debía hacer.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Kakashi apareció de pronto, sorprendiendo a Jan di y de paso sonrojándola. Tenía media camisa desabrochada y la corbata aun puesta, pero se había puesto sobre su hombro.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Lo de antes—se acerca a ella—has dicho... ¿enamorada?

—S-si. De hecho, tenemos escenas... —pero Kakashi le quitó el guión de las manos y lo miró—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué haces?

Jan intentó arrebatárselo, pero Kakashi se giró y alzó el libreto, pasando las hojas en busca de lo que era importante. Ella bufó frustrada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si lo que tienes es...

—Lo sabía—se giró a ella—una—pasó la hoja—dos...tres—pasó más hojas—cuatro...—y se sorprendió al ver que esa escena era larga— ¿¡Bailas con él?! y un tango, nada menos ¡tsk!—pasó las hojas, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que llegaba al final. Jan observó sus expresiones, sin comprender que le enfadaba tanto—y como no…él último final…debe ser así. ¿No?

_¿Final?_ Oh...ya...El final.

—¡El final!—repitió ella, sonrojándose con intensidad—e-es solo un final. Típico final...un final.

Kakashi la miró.

—¿Quién es él?

Jan baja la mirada, dudando a decírselo. Precisamente-y que casualidad- esa persona no le caía nada bien.

—No...

—¿Quié ?—exigió saber, cerrando de golpe el guión.

Jan le miró, suplicando con la mirada que no se molestara. Pero Kakashi lo supo con tan solo ver su mirada. Apretó su mandíbula, una venita apareció en su frente.

Naruto.

—¿Ha sido él quién te lo ha pedido, verdad?—Jan asintió y en la mente de Kakashi solo apareció la escena de un crimen. La muerte de ese mocoso, una muerte dolorosamente lenta y letal.

—Tengo que hacerla—se le adelantó ella rápidamente, juntando sus manos a modo de súplica—la chica que hacía mi papel se torció una pierna y no hay nadie más. Por favor...cariño, amor de mi vida, cielín, mi príncipe, mi caballero de brillante armadura...

Kakashi arqueó una ceja viendo su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—¿Te crees que puedes sobornarme sólo con eso?

Jan puso las manos sobre su pecho, una sobre la otra.

—Cielo, hoy estás terriblemente guapo. No te lo había dicho nunca pero tienes cierto aire a...Brad Pitt que me vuelve loca. ¿Y tu no sabías que de joven siempre fui su fan numero uno? Pues oye, ahora me pasa contigo. Eres...Tu inteligencia, tu...—no supo que decir—eres perfecto.

Kakashi rió, pero enseguida tosió para disimular su risa.

—Así que soy...perfecto.

—No solo perfecto eres...—boqueó un momento, buscando palabras alentadoras— eres el rey... ¡de los reyes! El mejor de todos los hombres que puede haber en la tierra. Amable, caballeroso, divertido, valiente, agradable, inteligente, noble, elegante, leal...

Pero Kakashi negaba, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tendrás que llamar a tu universidad y decirles que no puedes hacerlo.

—Pero...

—Una pena—soltó él, mirando el guión—pero la obra no podrá llevarse a cabo—suspiró con falsa preocupación, lanzando el guión sobre el sofá—iré a ducharme.

—Kakashi...—sollozó ella—sólo es una obra...

—Mira que es dura la vida—irrumpe él parándose momento él, apoyando una mano en su mentón—los obstáculos con los que uno puede llegar a encontrarse en su camino...aunque...—bajó su brazo, dejándolos cruzados—dichos obstáculos pueden saltarse fácilmente con unas...simples peticiones.

Jan entrecerró sus ojos marrones, mirándole con sospecha. Una sonrisa ladina curvó los masculinos labios.

—Te bañas conmigo, hacemos el amor, me das un masaje, hacemos el amor, cenamos, hacemos el amor, y por la noche...—le sonrió ampliamente—lo hacemos otra vez.

¡Ploff! Jan sintió toda la sangre en sus mejillas acumularse. Aprieta sus labios, bajando la cabeza, y una sonrisilla nerviosa escapa de sus labios. No era para reírse, pero no podía evitarlo.

Volvió a mirarle, cruzándose de brazos, intentando parecer molesta.

—Eso es chantaje. No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Yo? No, por supuesto que yo no puedo—se llevó las manos al final de la camisa y desabrochó los botones que le quedaban—serás tú quien decida poder hacerlo o no, ya que en tus manos estará pedirme que te toque.

No le comprendió, pero empezó a retirarse al ver que Kakashi se acercaba.

—¿Q-que quieres decir?—se metió en el otro lado del sofá, viendo como la camisa y la corbata de Kakashi caían al suelo. Se fijó en su fornido torso, teniendo que tragar duro. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

—Fácil—sonrió con cinismo, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá—voy a...

Y Jan abrió sus ojos al completo con cada palabra que soltaba de sus labios, sonrojeándose al completo, sintiendo que esas empezaban a hacerle sentir raro el cuerpo. Palabras sucias, palabras que decían todo lo que le iba a hacer, palabras que le provocaban estremecimientos de placer, palabras que acariciaban su cuerpo, que lo encendían...

Cómo podía...

Bajó la cabeza, abochornada, acalorada. Dios santo, ¿cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo podía ella...sentirse así tan solo de oírle..?

Kakashi pasó un brazo por su cintura y se colocó tras Jan aprovechando que estaba en ese estado, susurrándole cerca de la oreja todo lo que tenía pensando, todo lo que había fantaseado y soñado...  
Le mordió la oreja, atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo, sin dejarla de excitarla con sus palabras...sus manos agarraron los pechos, frotó su sexo contra su trasero, y pasó una de sus manos por su cintura hasta alcanzar con sus dedos el centro. Jan cerró los ojos, teniendo que apoyarse contra su cuerpo.

—Dime... ¿quieres eso?—susurró ronco contra su oído, subiendo la falda del vestido con sus dedos— ¿lo deseas?

Oh, por favor. Todo sonaba tan "pervertidamente" erótico...sí, si lo quería.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Kakashi acarició su centro por sobre las pantis, sintiendo como esta apretaba sus piernas en torno su mano. Sonrió ladino, pasando la lengua por su cuello antes de separarse.

Jan se sorprendió y se viró a verle. Cruzado de brazos, Kakashi le sonrió altivo.

—Pídemelo...y aceptaré que hagas esa obra.

Aturdida, vio que él se alejaba hacia el baño. ¿Cómo podía dejarla así? Después de todo lo que le había dicho...

Miró a un lado, pensando que debía serenarse, pero con sus palabras en la cabeza...  
¡Joder!

Corrió hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda antes de que entrara al baño. Le estrechó.

—Tócame...—sintió los ojos nublarse de lágrimas. Incluso la misma vergüenza le aguaba los ojos—por favor.

Jamás en la vida había pedido algo tan bochornoso, pero ahora... ahora es que lo estaba deseando.

Kakashi separó los brazos y se giró. Jan no se atrevió a alzar su rostro, por lo que él así lo hizo por su mentón. Jan vio sus ojos, miró sus labios y, antes de que pudiera acercarse, le besó, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Kakashi correspondió a su beso, aprovechando para bajar la cremallera del vestido.

Rompió el beso tan solo para sonreír levemente y bajar la parte superior del vestido.

—Mi dulce pervertida...voy a hacerte tocar el cielo.

.  
¿El cansancio? De eso ya ni se acordaba. Estaba cien por cien renovado.  
Jan, por el contrario, no comprendía como habían pasado de hablar de su papel en la obra a terminar...haciendo el amor en cualquier lado del piso.

Que alguien la ayudara porque se estaba volviendo una adicta al…bueno, a eso no, pero a Kakashi sí. Y como no tomara freno...eso no iba a parar nunca.

Aunque tampoco deseaba parar...

.  
Al menos, no por el momento.

* * *

_Y tengo muuchas más por subir! _

_¡nos vemos en el próximo y gracias!_

**GEUM JAN DI**


	7. Fuera de horario

_Jan di es la prometida de Kakashi._

* * *

—¡Hola!

Jan asomó su cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo. Kakashi alzó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al verla.

—Jan—ella se metió en el despacho y cerró—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote—respondió ella, acercándose a la mesa—en cinco minutos sales ¿no?—Dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en la silla.

Kakashi miró su reloj en la mesa, asombrándose al ver que estaban por ser las ocho. Era cierto. Ya ni se daba cuenta de la hora. Por él se pasaría las horas trabajando y si alguien no se lo dice, él ni se entera.

Sonrió, volviendo para mirarla. Llevaba una falda strapless rosada y una camisa de manga corta negra con la marca de "La costa" sobre el seno izquierdo.  
Con el cabello, tan rojo como siempre, recogido en el moño alto en el que podía aprecíar más sus facciones.

—Cariño...

—Noo—sollozó ella con tono lastimero—cuando me dices así...

—Tengo mucho papeleo aún—continuó él, mirando el montón de papeles que le quedaban por firmar y corregir tras esas gafas que le ayudaban a ver cuando su mirada se cansaba— Dudo mucho que pueda salir a tiempo.

—¿Y nuestra cena al restaurante?—replicó ella, sentándose con desilusión en la silla de enfrente.

—Tendrá que ser otro día—le sonrió levemente él.

Jan suspiró desilusionada. De nada ha servido que viniera aquí. Miró todos los papeles, contratos, que ella conocía también de su trabajo.

—¿De verdad que tienes que hacer todo esto?

—No creas que me hace mucha ilusión quedarme—dijo con mala gana él, mirando el papel que había dejado a medias.

—¿Y Sayuri?

—La mandé a su casa. Ya ha trabajado mucho el día de hoy.

Jan di sopló y miró a su alrededor, frustrada. El silencio se hizo presente, escuchándose nada más el bolígrafo de Kakashi sobre el papel.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kakashi, recargándose en el respaldo. _Es guapo_. Pensó, provocando que ante su propio pensamiento, sonriera. Las gafas le daban un toque masculino muy maduro. Andaba con la camisa y la corbata, la chaqueta estaba tras él, apoyada en el respaldo. Y tenía las mangas subidas. Jan apreció sus manos, la fuerza de esos brazos...

Volvió a mirar su rostro. No traía la máscara, cosa que pudo admirar sus labios. _Si la gente supiera lo bien que besa_... Y ve como lentamente esos labios se curvan, formando una sonrisa ladina que provoca que suba la mirada a sus ojos.

—No puedo concentrarme si me miras así—le dijo, mirándola, viendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—No te miro de ninguna forma. Solo...te miro.

Él rió. Se quitó las gafas y retiró su silla hacia atrás.

—Ven aquí.

Palmea sus propias piernas y Jan, con el calor en las mejillas, mirço a su alrededor, se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Se paró a un lado, mordiéndose el labio. Kakashi agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Depositó un beso que se le antojó muy erótico a Jan di. Luego tiró suavemente , provocando que termine sentándose. Y Jan se ve sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Bajó la mirada, abochornada mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el día?—preguntó él, subiendo las manos hacia el moño.

—Ajetreado—respondió, sintiendo como la goma de su moño era retirada—Madara-san abusa demasiado de mí.

Él sonrió, pasando los dedos por su cobrizo cabello, como si estuviera peinándola.

—Si fueras mi secretaria, todo sería más fácil. Tanto para ti como para mí. Sin excesos, ni grandes papeleos, ni reuniones...

—Pero tú ya tienes secretaria—comentó riendo ella, mirándole.

—Puedo despedirla.

—¿Serías capaz de despedirla por mí?

—Por supuesto—sonrió con malicia él—siempre me es preferible tenerte a mi lado.

—Eso no sería justo—sintió como él puso su cabello delante de sus hombros y provocó que se sonrojara cuando él acercó el mechón a su nariz, aspirando el aroma.

—Kakashi...

—Hueles tan bien...—murmuró, abriendo los ojos—Como mi secretaria, serías mi perdición—bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, hasta las piernas, apoyadas en ambos lados de su cuerpo. Allí dejó las manos con suavidad, acariciándolas—nunca podría estar pendiente del trabajo.

Jan sintió que esa caricia la estremeció y sonrojó de más. Miró a la puerta de reojo. No pude evitar pensar que podría entrar alguien, aunque la mitad de la plantilla ya se hubiera ido a casa. Pero si Kakashi continuaba así...tenía la impresión de que ahí...oh, no.

Le miró y él también, sonriendo.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Pe-pensé que tenías mucho papeleo—balbuceó, mirando un lado. Mas poco tiempo pudo hacerlo. Notó las masculinas manos agarrar su trasero y colocarla mejor sobre su cintura. Cuando alzó la mirada, Kakashi está a un roce de sus labios.

—Y lo tengo—murmuró medio ronco, apretando entre sus manos las nalgas—pero perdí la concentración.

La besó. Su boca cortó la distancia y presionó sus labios, moviéndolos con una morbosa lentitud que empezaron a debilitarla y hacer que correspondiera. Kakashi mordió su labio inferior, lo atrapó entre sus dientes y después pasó su lengua. Volvió a besarla, esta vez, metiendo su lengua en su cavidad. Jan se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, sintiendo el poder de ese beso. La pasión, el deseo...Pero abrió de pronto sus ojos y dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando los dedos de él rozaron su centro. Enrojeció con más fuerza, cerrando sus ojos. El calor empezaba a calentar su cuerpo.

—Kakas...—pero un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la caricia se interiorizó más. Clavó los dedos en sus hombros, respirando agitada.

Kakashi alzó su rostro y volvió a besarla. Con la otra mano agarró su seno y lo estrujó, haciendo que esta gimiera contra sus labios. Sonrió, acelerando el movimiento de su dedo, profundizando el beso, jugando con su seno...

Con solo escuchar los gemidos de ella ya se estaba excitando, notaba su miembro palpitar y pugnando por liberarse. Joder. Aquello era demasiado.  
Separó sus labios y bajó a besar su cuello, a pasar sus dientes por este para morderla y volver a sus labios. Jan apretó las piernas contra él, sintiéndose al punto de la culminación. Entre los besos y las caricias...  
Deseó más, por lo que subió y bajó su cadera, como si él estuviera entrando y saliendo, avergonzada a más no rabiar. Kakashi jadeó contra sus labios y volvió a entrelazar sus lenguas.

No supo en qué momento llegaron a su mesa. Pero ella estaba prácticamente desnuda y húmeda. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sonido del cinturón la advirtió. Kakashi la alzó un poco por el trasero y entró de una en ella.

.

.  
No era la primera vez que lo hacían en su despacho, pero sintió que, desde que Kakashi le propuso matrimonio, hacer el amor era más completo y satisfactorio.  
Saber que esa persona que amas sería tuya para siempre te hacía ver y sentir las cosas de otra forma.

Jan miró a Kakashi, que terminaba de ponerse la corbata, con un pequeño cigarro en la boca. Ella se puso su camisa, sonrojada, y miró a la puerta. Solo esperaba que nadie les hubiera oído.

Suspiró, sorprendiéndose al ver los papeles sobre la moqueta._ Madre mía, la que hemos liado._

Le ve arrodillarse para coger los papeles y enseguida se pone a ayudarle.

—Gracias—le sonrió él cuando le entregó el montón. Y Jan le devuelve la sonrisa tímidamente— ¿Me esperas? Intentaré acabar lo más importante.

Ella asiente y él vuelve a sentarse, no sin antes revolver su rojo cabello.

—¿Quieres que me vaya afuera?

Kakashi sonríe, alzando la mirada a ella.

—Tranquila cielo, que no volveré a desconcentrarme. A no ser claro que tú...

—¡No-no!—respondió ella rápido—termina...será lo mejor.

—Sabes que puedes pedírmelo. Si quieres repet...

—¡Kakashi!

Él sonrió y ella se sentó en el sofá que hay a un lado de la mesa, respirando profundo. Cerró sus ojos, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Aún es de noche, no tiene sueño, pero se siente tan bien que podría hasta dormirse sin darse cuenta.

Pero ¡ah!, su vientre le advierte de que no se duerma sin antes haber probado bocado. Y Kakashi lo oye, sonrojándola.

—Lo siento—musita ella, bajando la mirada

—Seguiremos con lo de ir a un restaurante. No quiero que te me mueras de camino a casa.

* * *

_Sii, un final un poco soso, pero no se me ocurrió otro! En fin, seguiré subiendo más!_

_¡Nos vemos! _


	8. Minina

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— No lo sé. La culpa es tuya, piensa en algo tu solito.

— Pero tú también estabas ahí. ¡Sabes que no pude pararla a tiempo'ttebayo!

— Tsk—Sasuke se pasó una mano por la nuca, alzando la mirada a una de las ramas de un árbol—si Kakashi-sensei la ve así nos caerá una buena.

Naruto tuvo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, quedándose pálido. Miró a la rama, allí donde Jan di, pensándose un gato, se lamía una mano. ¡Aarg! ya era mala suerte la suya. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar uno de los experimentos de Kabuto-sensei metido en una botella de Cola? No, espera. ¿¡Por qué tenía ella que beber de eso!? ¿¡Por qué los inventos de Kabuto-sensei siempre salían erróneos!?

— ¡Aaaah!—gritó, agarrándose la cabeza y revolviendo el cabello con fuerza—¿¡Por qué tiene que pasarme siempre a mí!?

— Porque eres idiota—masculló el otro

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

— ¡Miiaaau!—exclamó Jan di desde la rama, mirando a los dos intrusos que desde hacía rato la perseguían. Movió su cola, sus orejas se bajaron y entrecerró su mirada. ¿Qué querrían de ella? Si se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima...

Gruñó cuando el de cabello rubio se subió a la rama de un salto, alertándola. Toda su espalda se erizó y le bufó.

— Vamos Jan...gatita, ven—se acercaba Naruto con sigilo—debes venir conmigo para que Kabuto-sensei te vuelva a la normalidad..vamos...minina..—una venita apareció de pronto en su cabeza al escuchar la risa de Sasuke— ¡Oi, no te rías desgraciado!

Sasuke apretó los labios, aguantando todo lo que podía su risa. Pero la escena era muy graciosa. Un humano intentando llamar a otro humano.

— Minina...—repitió él

— ¡Calla!—gritó furioso y avergonzado Naruto

Jan di se fue retirando a medida que él se acercaba, quedando casi cerca del final de la rama. Ese chico no hacía más que acercase a ella. ¿Qué quería?  
Se arqueó más, en pose de poder amenazarle así.

— Vamos Jan, no pongas las cosas más difíciles. Te...¡te daré una lata de atún! ¡O sardinas, que sé a vosotros os gusta!

— No es un gato de verdad, idiota.

— ¡Si no vas a ayudar entonces cierra la boca!— le gritó Naruto, volviendo a mirar a Jan di. Podía ver las pupilas rasgadas, el cabello rojo cayendo por sus hombros, lleno de hojas, las orejas casi del mismo color, excepto con la punta blanca, y esa cola tras ella, moviéndose muy rápido. Tragó duro, dando otro paso.

— Jan di, vamos...n-no te haré daño...

Pero ella siguió inclinándose, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se bajaron un segundos al escote que dejaba ver bajo aquella camisa negra de tirantes. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad al verlos, más sus ojos no se apartaron de ahí.  
Es bonito. ¿Cómo sería...?

— Deja de encantarte y bájala—le sacó de sus pensamientos pervertidos la voz de Sasuke.

— ¡En eso estoy!

— Ya. Mirándole las tetas no conseguirás nada —sonrió ladino, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡N-no estaba mirándole...!—se sonrojó al completo, sudando nervioso, mirando de reojo a Jan di— no...

— ¡Yo!

— ¡Aaaaah!

Y como si de la mala suerte se tratara, Kakashi apareció de pronto a lado de Sasuke, que apretó los dientes, mirando a un lado. Del mismo grito, Jan di saltó al suelo, cayendo a cuatro patas y salió corriendo.

— ¡No! ¡Jan, espera!—gritó desesperado Naruto, bajando también de la rama para perseguirla—¡No corras'ttebayo!

Kakashi suspiró profundo, cruzándose de brazos.

— Jan di.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de Kakashi y al ver al mismo tiempo como la nombrada se detenía, giraba sus orejas y luego volvía su cabeza. Naruto miró a Kakashi. Éste solo se agachó y frotando su dedo índice con el pulgar, hizo como si estuviera llamando a un gato de verdad.

— Vamos, ven—dijo con la voz más calmada posible, sonriéndole bajo la máscara.

_¿¡Qué!?_ Exclamó Naruto para sus interiores cuando vo a Jan di acercarse sigilosamente, como el gato que era, hacia él. Olió su mano, todavía sin fiarse; sus ojos marrones se pusieron en Kakashi, que alzó su mano lentamente y acarició su cabeza como si fuera un gato.

Una gotita cayó de la sien de Sasuke y Naruto, que veían todo, alucinados.

Ah, eso si que le gustaba. Podía sentir que era un hombre bueno, calmado. Sabía que no le iba a hacer daño.

Ronroneando, se pegó a él. Frotó su rostro por su pecho, dejando que él siguiera acariciándola.

— Q-que...—Naruto no cupo en su asombro cuando Kakashi alzó a Jan di en brazos, como si se tratara de un niño, mientras esta hacía ondear su cola y su rostro destilaba felicidad.

— Buena chica— le hablaba calmadamente Kakashi, pasando la mano por la espalda de Jan di, que seguía ronroneando muy contenta—Naruto—ahí entonces él se tensó y encogió de hombros. Tragando duro, le miró.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei se lo puedo explicar'ttebayo! ¡Le juro que no fue mi culpa! ¡Todo fue culpa del teme por no avisarme!—el nombrado deseó encerrarle en un jutsu— ¡Ella...ella entró...y no pude pararla a tiempo...! ¡Bebió y...!

— Kabuto-sensei me lo ha explicado.

Y Naruto ahí se descompuso.

— Iba al laboratorio cuando os vi salir corriendo. A los tres.—Les sonrió bajo la máscara— pregunté a Kabuto-sensei que es lo que ocurría y él me lo explicó perfectamente.

— Entonces...¿No estás enfadado conmigo..dattebayo?

— Por supuesto que no—respondió él con amabilidad.

— O-oe...—Sasuke se alejó discretamente, con una gotita por la frente.

— Uff, menos mal. No sabe lo preocupado que estaba. Pensé que me castigaría por algo que yo no había oca..s..i..o...—fue callando al ver la sonrisa peligrosa de Kakashi- K-Kakashi...sensei...está...a-a-aaahh! ¡Kakashi-sensei!—se quejó él cuando Kakashi le agarró por la oreja y la giró— ¡D-duele! ¡Duele, duele!

— Esto no será nada con lo que te espera—siseó este, haciendo estremecer a Naruto, mientras lo llevaba dentro de la academia. Con un brazo sosteniiendo a una feliz Jan di y con la otra mano, llevando a Naruto de la oreja. Con un suspiro, Sasuke les siguió. Al menos Kabuto-sensei no le había involucrado en ese "problema"

Y miró a "la minina Jan di", ladeando un poco la cabeza. Era feliz, estaba contenta. Su cara así lo reflejaba.

Y entonces se preguntó. ¿Qué se sentiría siendo un gato por un día?

* * *

_Y aquí he vuelto, con un capi más suave y cute. Jeje. Tengo más, muchas más ideas por subir. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**_Geum Jan di. _**

_Por cierto, más abajo.._

_._

_._

_Siempre viene bien un comentario, ¿no?_

_._

_._


	9. Amor

¿Quién podía sentirse a gusto cuando a uno lo miraban mientras trabajaba? Nadie. Pues eso era lo que le pasaba a Jan di. No podía realizar sus funciones matemáticas, por más que lo intentara, se equivocaba. Borraba, escribía y se equivocaba.

Ya, simplemente no podía más. ¡Los nervios le iban a matar!

— ¡Kakas...! **—**Se calló al ver que había alzado mucho la voz y bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose con intensidad**— **Kakashi-sensei...** —**musitó, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

El profesor, que sentado en la misma mesa, delante de ella, con el mentón reposando su mano, alzó los ojos de la libreta y miró su rostro. Jan di pudo sentir su mirada, sonrojándola más. Bajó la mesa, apretó las manos con fuerza.

— No...puedo...** —**apartó más la mirada, abochornada**—**seguir si está tan cerca...** —**murmuró tan bajito que supuso él no la habría escuchado.

Se atrevió a alzar un poco la cabeza y a mirarle, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Por más que lo negara, Kakashi-sensei le parecía demasiado cool. Incluso con esa pose aburrida, no podía por menos negar que era muy atractivo. La piel de sus brazos siempre estaba expuesta hasta sus codos, la camisa perfectamente abrochada hasta el cuello, con una fina corbata. Los pantalones a juego, el cabello peinado hacia delante, la extraña cicatriz en el ojo...

— ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?** —**preguntó él, descomponiéndola un momento.

— ¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no!**—**se apresuró a responder**—**es...es...-sopló, mirando a su alrededor**—**es que...necesito...aire.

Una pequeña y ladina sonrisa curvó levemente sus labios.

— ¿Prefieres que terminemos por hoy?

_No. Quiero estar así con él el resto de mi vida. Pero..._

Y de repente pasó. Su mano en su frente, sorprendiéndola y provocando que le mirara.

— Parece que no tienes fiebre**—**bajó la mano de la frente a su mejilla, viendo el intenso rojo en ellas**—**pero tienes el rostro ruborizado... ¿te encuentras bien?

_Ahora mismo está por darme un ataque_ pensó, mirándole fijamente.

— No...** —**Terminó murmurando**—**creo que...mi corazón está por salir del pecho...

Kakashi sonrió, mirando un momento a la puerta cerrada del aula, luego volvió a mirarla, y acercar más su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Te gusto?

Jan asintió, aunque desvió su mirada. Si, lo que tanto tiempo llevaba soñando ahora estaba ocurriendo. ¿O sería otro sueño?

Kakashi apoyó el codo en la mesa y reposando la mejilla en la mano, con la otra, acarició la mejilla de ella. No se equivocaba al pensar que era demasiado sincera.

— Y sabe, Jan di-san, que yo soy tu profesor**—**observó cada detalle de su rostro, palpándolo con la mano. La nariz, las pestañas, las cejas, los pómulos, las orejas...y miró sus labios**— **¿lo sabes, verdad?** —**acarició con el pulgar el labio superior.

Jan volvió a asentir, sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban. Pues esas caricias eran tan dulces y realistas...Debía estar soñando. No podía ser verdad que Kakashi-sensei estuviera acariciándola de esa forma.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué te gusto? Desde un principio es sabido que no hay ni debe haber una relación entre profesor y alumna**—** siguió acariciando sus labios, agarrando con suavidad el inferior entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. De repente sintió la garganta seca**—**es una norma...elemental de la escuela.

— Pero...yo no puedo evitar...e-estar enamorada de usted**—**le soltó, pues no importaba. Estaba en un sueño ¿no? Ahí podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera**—**me gusta mucho, Kakashi-sensei.

Éste la miró fijamente, sin poder creer del todo lo que escuchaba. Parecía estar soñando. Estar en uno de sus sueños con ella, con una de sus alumnas. Con Jan di. Sin embargo, las circunstancias de su sueño era más "subidas de tono" que esto. Así que debía ser verdad. Estaba ocurriendo en serio. Jan di Ackerley se le estaba declarando y él... él...

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla, el perfil de su mentón. La pasó hasta la nuca y ahí se acercó y la acercó para terminar con la distancia mínima que apenas les separaba. Finalmente sus labios estaban unidos. Jan di abrió los ojos ante la impresión mientras que Kakashi se separaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos.

No, aquello no podía ser un sueño, demasiado real para serlo.

Aquello era real.

Inclinó más su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y con los brazos apoyados en esta, le besó. Kakashi fue esta vez el que se sorprendió al momento, pero terminó cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al beso que él había iniciado.

Su mano pasó a su nuca y enterró los dedos en su cabello, agarrando la misma nuca. Le separó los labios y metió su lengua, acariciando la suya. Jan di se sonrojó al sentirla, pero correspondió de la misma manera, entrelazándola con la suya, sintiendo su sabor. Era un beso tan diferente, tan intenso y experimentado. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

Kakashi apretó la mano en su nuca, sintiendo que deseaba seguir besándola. Que quería más. Aquel beso estaba empezando a entrarle en calor.

Cambió el ritmo, uno más voraz, más dado con desespero. No tenía suficiente.

— Kakashi-sensei, es hora de...

Para cuando Iruka-sensei abrió la puerta del aula, escuchó el ruido de las sillas y vio a los dos, al profesor y a la alumna en silencio, se extrañó.

— Perdonen..

— Oh...Iruka-sensei**— **Kakashi se levantó de la silla con algo de torpeza, aflojando su corbata**— **¿Qué...qué le trae por aquí?

— Bueno, es la reunión con Tsunade-sama, y dijo que viniera a avisarle...

— ¡Cierto! La reunión**—**se aclaró un poco la garganta, sonriendo**—** ¿a qué esperamos?** —** Se giró y dirigió a su mesa a por sus libros**—** Jan di-san…dejémoslo por hoy.

La vio levantarse de la silla y, al subir la mochila a la mesa, apreció sus mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a aclararse la garganta mientras cargaba sus libros.

—Jan di-san **—**ella finalmente alzó la mirada**—**le espero mañana, a la misma hora.

Ella boqueó al principio, pero bajó la mirada, y sonriendo levemente, asintió.

— Bien**—**musitó él, sonriendo**—**hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Y solo cuando la puerta se cerró, Jan di se permitió alucinar con ella misma, girándose, tocándose los labios, sonreír. Se acercó a la ventana, viendo la puesta de sol. Se sentía radiante de felicidad.

¡Se había besado con Kakashi-sensei!

— ¡Bien, bien!** —** se dijo ella misma empuñando su mano, dando pequeños saltos. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo...

Pero por el momento, solo se lo contaría a su mejor amiga. Ella debía saberlo.

Guardó todas las cosas en su mochila y salió corriendo de clase.

* * *

_Y ahí lo dejo. Espero que también os haya gustado! ^^_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

**Geum Jan di**


	10. Deseable amor

Definitivamente algo tendría que ir mal con ella. Si no, ¿Cómo podría sentirse culpable cuando claramente lo era Kakashi?  
Pues no, era ella la que pensaba que había hecho mal, que golpearle no había estado bien y mucho menos haberle gritado. Pero...si él no fuera a veces como Gai-sensei -ese debía ser el culpable de todo- y se mantuviera con su pasiva calma de siempre entonces...otro pájaro cantaría.

Le encontró tumbado sobre el césped, bajo un árbol, con el libro sobre su rostro, los brazos tras la cabeza y en una pose tranquila. Durmiendo. Aún después de lo que ha hecho, y se duerme. Qué cara tiene.

Se paró a su lado, sabiendo que él sería conocedor de su presencia, sin embargo la irritó que no hiciera nada.  
Decidió dar el paso ella; así que pasando por sobre su cuerpo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Allí esperó, cruzada de brazos a que él decidiera mirarla.

— ¿Debo tomar esto como una invitación provocativa a tener sexo? —dijo él, alzando el libro de la cara.

Jan alzó las cejas, torciendo los labios. Sonriendo, Kakashi se medió incorporó, apoyando las manos en el césped.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme, entonces?

— Creo que quién tiene que decirme algo eres tú.

— ¿Qué me duele la cabeza del golpe que me has dado? ¿O qué los tímpanos se me han reventado por los gritos?

— T e dije que dejarás de hacer el sexy no jutsu utilizando mi cuerpo—masculló ella con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas— ¡No, no te rías! —-le golpeó en el pecho—me da mucha vergüenza que utilices mi cuerpo para reírte con tus amigos. Hay muchas chicas en esta aldea, o por qué no utilizas simplemente tu propio sexy no jutsu. Sabes que…— pero calló al ver que seguía sonriendo. Le bajó la máscara de un tirón, mosqueada— ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

Kakashi tan sólo pasó los brazos por su cintura y la pegó al completo contra su pecho. Jan sintió más calor en las mejillas al ver sus rostros cercanos.

— Porque tu cuerpo es el mejor ejemplo de sexy no jutsu que puede haber en toda la aldea. No, en todo el mundo. Y yo estoy encantado con él.

Jan di le miró fijamente antes de que escapara de sus labios una risita tímida que la obligó a bajar la cabeza, mordiéndose tras eso el labio.

— No voy a perdonarte por mucho que me adules—respondió ella mirándole de nuevo, apoyando los brazos en sus hombros y tras eso, rodearle.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante segundos, sonriendo.

— Estás deseando besarme—-musitó al rato Kakashi, tentándola con sus labios.

— Y tú también— rió ella, dándole un beso— ¡eh! —Exclamó al sentir las manos de él meterse bajo su camisa— ¡Kakashi!

Pero con una sonrisa traviesa, Kakashi acortó la distancia, juntando finalmente los labios. Sonriendo, Jan di no pudo más que apretarse a él y corresponder.  
Sí, amaba como una tonta a ese hombre. Sus besos, sus caricias, su físico, su personalidad...en fin, todo él le traía como loca. Por muy pervertido que fuera, estaba bien claro que su corazón era sólo de él.

Y entre besos, el calor subió así como el deseo de alcanzar más. Kakashi paseó las manos por su espalda, el vientre, y subió más la camisa, abarcando con ambas los pechos. Jan di gimió contra sus labios, bajando sus propias manos por la camisa para meterlas bajo esta y acariciar su pecho.

Kakashi terminó el beso para besar su mejilla y detenerse en el cuello, dejando su marca. Jan di aferró entre los dedos su cabello, pero abrió los ojos al sentir una leve presencia a un lado.

— Parece que tenemos público—dijo Kakashi, tras haber lanzado shurikens y haber impactado en diferentes ramas.

De esta cayeron Gai-sensei con sangre en la nariz, Lee, Neji y Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Kakashi-sensei es en verdad un pervertido—musitó Tenten, apareciendo al lado de Tsunade, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Esto no es un hotel del amor, pervertidos! —Exclamó la rubia, poniendo brazos en jarras y ceño fruncido—váyanse a sus casas.

Jan di se bajó rápidamente la camisa, sonrojada con intensidad.

— T-tsunade-sama, yo...

— ¿Celosa? —se adelantó con una sonrisa bajo la máscara Kakashi, mirándola con malicia.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la rubia, que empezó a emitir un chakra oscuro.

— ¡No se enfade Tsunade-sama! —Exclamó apareciendo de pronto Gai-sensei— ¡esto es lo que llaman amor lleno de juventud!

— Y de perversión... —añadió Tenten por lo bajo.

— Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo nos ha descubierto? —se acercó corriendo Lee, junto con Neji y Naruto.

Ya en pie, Kakashi sonrió con suficiencia.

— Vuestros niveles de chakra se incrementaron levemente.

Los cuatro pillados se sorprendieron y sonrojaron. Tenten suspiró, negando.

— Todos son unos pervertidos...

— ¡Kya!— todos voltearon al escuchar el grito y ver a Jan di sobre el hombro de Kakashi— ¡K-Kakashi!

— Lo siento, pero nosotros nos vamos—y alzando la mano, se despidió con mirada y sonrisa radiantes—suerte.

Y desapareció entre el remolino de hojas.

— Tsk, presumido. Sé cree que puede darme envidia... —masculló la Hokage de brazos cruzados— ¡puedo tener a cuantos hombres quiera!

— T-tsunade-sama...

— ¿¡Por qué él tiene tanta suerte con las mujeres!? —Lloriqueó Gai-sensei, apretando su o puño— ¿¡Qué le ven a él que no tenga yo!?

— Y-yo... ¡debo darle mi primer beso a Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto.

— ¡No, se lo daré yo! —gritó Lee

Neji suspiró junto con Tenten. Menuda tanda de locos era la que tenía la aldea de Konoha...

Y de pervertidos.

* * *

_Y otro capitulo para vosotr s jejeje. Este también me ha gustado. Amo los momentos de "lime y lemon" con Kakashi. _

_Por cierto, gracias a los que leeis tooodas mis historias T^T y vuestros comentarios. _

_¡Iré subiendo más, por supuesto!_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Las parejas

De nada sirven los cascos de la música, los libros, ni siquiera el móvil, no. Porque en tu mente ya tienes esa imagen grabada, porque una vez que los ves ya no puedes ignorarles, por mucho que estés mirando o haciendo otra cosa, tu cabeza sabe que ellos están haciendo eso a TU lado y no puedes pensar en otra cosa. Por mucho que quieras, no, no lo conseguirás.

Por eso Jan di odiaba cualquier transporte público, aunque seriamente estaba empezando a odiar también las largas colas que se hacían para esperar el autobús, o en las compras e incluso en los parque de atracciones.

¡Lo odiaba! ¿Qué por qué?

Las parejas. Parejas. Miles de parejas.

¿¡Es que una pareja no se podía mantener alejada en la espera!? ¡¿Es que debían ir abrazados en los transportes públicos!? ¿¡Tenían que darse besitos y/o morreos delante de otros!? ¿¡Es justo aguantar eso!?

No, en absoluto lo es, porque además de ser algo de mal respeto, era molesto sobre todo para las personas que no tenían pareja, para alguien como ella que no tenía pareja.  
Subir al metro y tener a la típica pareja a un lado abrazados y besuqueándose, escuchar sus risitas y... ¡aarg! ¡Jan di no lo aguantaba más! Veía parejas por todos lados...iba a llorar, pero llorar de desesperación. ¿¡Tenía ella alguna culpa de no tener novio?!

Ella también quería abrazarse y besuquearse con aquel que sería su "peluchín" pero parecía que nadie se fijaba en ella.

Hasta ese día.

Sí, aquel día conoció a su hombre ideal. Fue en una quedada con sus amigas, a las cuales presentó como Sayuri y Miwako, dos locas y amantes de la vida que alegraban su aburrida vida de estudiante y trabajadora a la vez.  
Kakashi, o el viejo, como así lo llamaba Sayuri. Se conocían entendió escuchar por que eran vecinos o amigos de hace tiempo o algo por el estilo.  
La verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus explicaciones, porque ahora en su mente solo estaba él. Se había colado por ese hombre. Había recibido el flechazo de Cupido.

No era precisamente una belleza, porque le recordaba un poco a un mafioso, pero le encanta ese par de ojos color dispar, esa voz grave, ese aire misterioso que le rodeaba, su amabilidad, incluso esa sonrisa ladina...Sin duda alguna, estaba total y profundamente enamorada de Kakashi Hatake.

Sus amigas parecieron notarlo, pues en un momento a solas empezaron a avasallarla con preguntas que la sonrojaron con fuerza.

.

.

—¡P-perdona...! Kakashi...—la quedada estaba por terminar y volvían a casa, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de no volver a verle más— verás...—por dios, el corazón iba a salir de su pecho—querrías...—_uff, no pensaba que esas cosas fueran tan difíciles de decir. Se nota que soy una inexperta_—quieres que...podrías...

—¿Quieres que quedemos de nuevo?—soltó él sin tapujos, sonrojándola con intensidad.

Muerta de vergüenza, Jan di asintió.

—Lo siento...—musitó, evitando mirarle—es que...te parecerá tonto pero...—¿era ella o hacía demasiado calor?—creo...

—De acuerdo—volvió a hablar él—tengamos esa cita.

Con la sorpresa en el rostro, Jan le miró boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

Kakashi, sin borrar esa seductora- o al menos así le parecía a ella- terminó con la poca distancia que les separaba, le agarró por el mentón y se inclinó, terminando por besarla en la comisura del labio.  
Con las mejillas ardiendo, Jan viró a verle, quedándose por un momento sorprendida ante la cercanía de rostros.

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte.

Y se alejó con sus amigas y respectivos novios, dejándola boquiabierta. _¿Mañana?_

Sí, definitivamente se había enamorado de ese hombre. Y de la sensualidad que desprendía.

.  
Sin embargo, a Jan di se le olvidó preguntar un par de cosas bastante importantes. Como por ejemplo, a la hora en que llegaría a buscarla, también por su número de teléfono, pero sobre todo se le olvidó preguntar si sabía donde vivía. Bueno, si se lo preguntaba a Sayuri todo estaba solucionado pero... ¿¡A qué bendita hora se iba a aparecer por su casa!?  
En todo caso se vistió con ropa de salir, sólo por si acaso, y estuvo con ella casi toda la tarde, la mañana se le había pasado con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sólo cuando fue de noche y con la decepción de que él ya no vendría se quitó la ropa, se puso su cómodo pijama de Sailormoon y, sentada ante el sofá, con el portátil en sus piernas, se quedó. Tomando una enorme tarrina de helado de fresa.

Tanta esperanza, tanta ilusión...para nada. Oh, si. Iba a llorar.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta se extrañó. ¿Las diez de la noche y alguien con el interés suficiente para hablar con ella? Por un momento pensó que sería él, lo que la ilusionó, pero era demasiado tarde como para tener una cita así que, o era algún vecino o alguno de sus compañeros de universidad.

Decidió hacer como que no estaba, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Pero una voz la descolocó por un momento.

—¿Jan di, estás ahí?

_No..._

Dejó el portátil sobre el sofá y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, abrió la mirilla y...efectivamente ¡era él! Abrió la puerta enseguida, sólo para comprobar después que ciertamente era él, en carne y hueso, Kakashi Hatake.

—¡Yo!—le saludó él con un par de bolsas en las manos—lo siento, de verdad siento haberte hecho esperar, pero me surgió un trabajo y no pude terminar hasta ahora. Cuando me di cuenta no había pedido tu...e-eh... ¿por qué lloras?—rápidamente dejó las bolsas en el suelo y agarró su rostro— Jan...¿qué ocurre?

—N-nada...—sollozó, medio sonriendo—es que...me gustas mucho y...pensé que al no venir era porque...porque te habías olvidado...—bajó su rostro—lo siento.

—Cómo voy a olvidarme...—le besó en la frente antes de rodearla con sus brazos, sonriendo—si desde ayer que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Jan di se agarró con fuerza su espalda, sintiéndose una estúpida por estar llorando. Pero ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Fue verle..¡y soltar el estrés y la desilusión retenida!

—Lo siento—volvió a decir, pues de verdad que era estúpido estar llorando, aunque se sentía bien en sus brazos.

—Nunca ninguna mujer me había recibido llorando. ¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos?—explicó él con una sonrisa, mirándola, mientras le apartaba el pelo de una de las mejillas húmedas.

Jan hipó, separándose de él. Con el espectáculo que había dado estaba claro que ahora no querría absolutamente nada con ella.  
Intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero él se adelantó con sus manos, provocando su sonrojo. Aunque lo que provocó realmente el rubor en sus mejillas fuera el beso que le dio en los labios. Uno totalmente inesperado.

Correspondió al final, no podía creérselo, pero lo hizo antes de que él se separara.

—Y que sepas...—con sus pulgares, limpió sus mejillas—que tú también me gustas y mucho, más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar. Por eso...—se agachó y de una de las bolsas cogió una pizza—¿cenamos?—Jan di sonrió—tengo un hambre feroz.

—Yo hace rato que comí—respondió ella

—Ya...entonces ¿no me has perdonado, verdad?

Jan tan sólo se apartó a un lado y le dejó pasar. Kakashi agarró las bolsas y se adentró, con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ehm...—él se detuvo a medio pasillo, y se volteó, sonriéndole de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba—bonito pijama. Me gusta cómo te queda.

Se sonrojó al completo al recordar su prenda y deseó por todos los cielo ser enterrada bajo suelo.

—¿La cocina?— la sacó él de sus pensamientos, sonriendo ladino.

—A-al final, junto al comedor-respondió rápidamente ella, guiándole por el piso. Sólo cuando llegó al salón respiró aliviada, su mirada la puso nerviosa.

—Por cierto cielo, vendré muy a menudo—dijo él, dejando las cosas sobre las mesa con la sonrisa—de ahora en adelante...—y la miró—y con mucha hambre.

No era tan tonta como para no comprender el sentido de esa frase, que la sonrojo totalmente, pero...¿y si era ella la que le buscaba el doble sentido?

Dios...tendría que dejar de leer historias románticas. No ayudaban en nada.

.

.

Y sí, Kakashi se pasó muy a menudo tras ese día y no, de aquella noche no pasaron de los fogosos besos. Ni ella quería parecer fácil ni él ir demasiado rápido, aunque hubieron momentos en que deseó que fuera más allá.

Los días pasaban, y cuando se dio cuenta, el mes se esfumó ante sus narices. Un mes. Llevaban un mes juntos, ¿Podría eso llamarse como novios, o no? Exactamente no lo sabía, porque no era el suficiente para decir que se conocían tanto como para llamarse así, ni tan corto como para empezar una seria relación.

Dejando a un lado eso, ambos se llevaban bastante bien, tenían defectos que a veces lograban enfadarlos, pero que después solucionaban, y si no era con risas...era en la cama.

¡Eso de que las parejas solucionaban las discusiones en la cama era cierto!

Kakashi mordió su vientre, chupó y Jan pensó que seguramente dejó su marca, aunque la mente era lo que menos tenía consciente ahora. Entre besos y caricias había terminado sin ropa y doblegada ante él...como siempre.

—Entonces...—Jan apretó las piernas entre su brazo al sentir el intruso dedo en su interior—reconoces que has hecho mal.

Si hombre, como si ahora pudiera responder. Ni con esos besos ni con esa caricia iba a..

—¡A-ah!—clavó las uñas en su hombro al sentir que estaba por llegar—Ka-Kakashi...

Él continuó besándola, lamiendola hasta llegar a sus labios. Sonriendo, se posicionó sobre ella y la provocó con falsos embites. Eso era perversamente malo.

—R-respóndeme...o te dejaré así—le susurró contra los labios algo ahogado también.

No lo iba a hacer, de eso estaba segura. Él lo estaba deseando tanto como ella. Pero que todo eso se haya formado porque un chico no cejó de decirle que era muy guapa y parecía querer ligar con ella en la fiesta de Nahuni.

—N-no es na-nada malo que...te halaguen...—consiguió decir, abriendo lentamente los ojos—e-ese chico me regalaba..los oídos...

Se sorprendió cuando la giró y pasando el brazo por su cintura le alzó el trasero. Jan di se sonrojó al notar lo firme que estaba entre sus gluteos.

—Ahora...vas a hacer lo que te diga—susurró él contra su oído, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y una mano apresando el seno—disfrutemos de esta fiesta privada.

Kakashi estaba enfadado, más que enfadado, celoso. Y en parte le encantaba eso. Pero también le tocaba mucho las narices. Era demasiado celoso, y eso lo demostraba desconfiando de cada chico con el que iba.

Sin embargo y debió admitir...aquella fue una de las mejores noches. Pasó vergüenza, por supuesto, pero el momento vivido fue...indescriptible.

.  
—Cada día me convenzo más de una cosa— dijo Kakashi minutos después, tumbado sobre ella, ambos cuerpos pegados por la misma sudor y el calor producido—te encanta que sea rudo.

Y sonrojada más aún, Jan di empezó a gritarle y replicarle que aquello no era cierto, pudiera ser que un poco si, pero no en esa gran exageración de encantar.  
Encantar era un concepto muy grande y ella no lo sentía así, al menos aún.

—Y pensar que eras una corderita tímida e inocentona...¿Dónde está esa chica que lloró por mi cuando no llegué a la cita?

—La corrompiste el día que la besaste- le respondió ella, sonriendo, pasando una pierna sobre las suyas—eres el chico malo de la peli.

—Bueno, parece que a ti te gustan los malotes, así que o te preocupes—apresada como se quedó entre sus brazos, besó su cabeza—seré rudo por ti, los 365 días del año.

.  
Y a medida que el tiempo crecía, que pasaban los días junto a él, Jan di se dio cuenta de una cosa.  
Ya no odiaba los transportes públicos, ni las largas colas en el super o parques de atracciones, porque ahora ella hacía lo que otras parejas hacían, y de hecho, lo que siempre había soñado, por mucho que lo negara.

Iba abrazada a él en el metro, o lo hacía cuando tenía que esperar, le besaba delante de otras personas, se susurraban cosas al oído y reían...en fin, todas esas tonterías que las parejas hacen cuando están enamorados. Ahora, ella las hacía.

Y oye, no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

_Nuevita historia para tood s vosotros jeje. ¡Espero que os guste, como siemore, y me dejéis vuestros RR! _

_¡Nos vemos! _

.

.

**_¡Gracias por comentar!_**


	12. El beso

Sólo hacía unos años que le conocía; bueno, quien decía "conocer" se refería a conocerle de tan solo hablar con él pocas veces, para su gusto. Y ya su corazón parecía saltar del pecho cuando tan solo le miraba.

Sí, estaba enamorada del ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi. Enamorada como nunca lo había estado. Por eso pensó que quizá iba siendo hora de que supiera lo que sentía por él, por mucha diferencia de edad que hubiera entre ellos. Jan apenas cumplía los veinte y él iba por los 29. Cosa que le amargaba y mucho. Pero como dijo, estaba enamorada de él, así que poco le importaba eso. Por lo que dio el primer paso para acercarse a él. Cosa rara en ella, pues la timidez era parte de su personalidad.

— ¿Qué?

Él se sorprendió por su pregunta, y la verdad es que era una pregunta un tanto íntima pero...ya que estaban solos debía aprovechar.

— ¿Si sabes besar?—le volvió a preguntar.

Él la miró fijamente; tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y gotitas de sudor cayendo por su patilla. Ella sonrió, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Estaban en un banco del parque bajo un día bastante bonito. Muchas parejas pasaban por ahí ese día.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó él

— Porque nunca te he visto con ninguna chica salvo Tsunade-sama y otras senseis. Siempre vas acompañado de Gai-sensei o los demás, Iruka, e incluso los alumnos.

Él cerró el libro de golpe.

— No estarás pensando...—gruñó por lo bajo, mirándola claramente con molestia.

— P-pues...no te negaré que...—le miró, cabizbaja— lo pensé...¡Pero!—añadió rápidamente—solo lo pensé, te lo juro. No es como si hubiera visto algo, no...

Él echó un bufido quejicoso, mirando a un lado. Jan arrastró el culo por la banca hasta pegarse a él.

— Tú me gustas.

Y eso le vino tan de repente a Kakashi que cuando viró el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues Jan di le estaba besando. Aunque fuera por sobre la máscara, le estaba besando.  
Pudo notar sus cálidos labios, la presión...

Ella se separó un poco, mirando sus ojos dispares...y suspiró.

— Sabía que no era lo mismo—musitó, frunciendo los labios— no es lo mismo besarte con la máscara—suspiró de nuevo—que injusto.

¿Injusto? Injusto era que le hubiera besado sin previo aviso. Tsk, se suponía que estas cosas las hacían primero los hombres, no las mujeres. Espera ¿Mujer? ¡Si era más joven que él! ¡Mucho más! Por dios...¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Kakashi?—su dulce y tímida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que virara robóticamente la cabeza. Su corazón recibió un flechazo de los duros con solo ver el dulce rostro de ella. Se puso una mano en el pecho—Entonces...¿es cierto que no has besado nunca?

_¡Ep! ¡Para!_

— O...¿es a mí a quien no quieres...besar?

Beso, beso...¿Por qué repetía tanto esa palabra? Se levantó del banco y alejó un poco, empuñando sus manos.

— Los besos...no son algo que se vaya dando sin más. Debe haber...un motivo.

— Por mi parte lo hay—respondió ella, levantándose también del banco— e-estoy enamorada de ti—y se paró ante él, con las mejillas bien encendidas, la mirada castaña segura. Tragó duro—tú...¿no quieres besarme a mí, verdad?

Y ya está, no pudo evitar que la mirada se le fuera a sus labios, rosados, apetitosos, con la sorpresa húmeda que escondía dentro. Sería agradable poder saborearlos.

Subió la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos. ¿Era él o esa chica era muy guapa? De alguna forma sus ojos castaños le parecían lindos, al igual que la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas. Además de su cabello parecido a la puesta de sol.

Separó los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero por primera vez en su vida, nada salió de ellos. Oh, no se acordaba que él no era de esos que expresaban lo que sentían con facilidad.

— Ya veo..—susurró Jan, bajando la mirada. Eso también debió esperárselo. ¿Por qué alguien como él iba a mirarla de otra forma?— l-lo siento...quería que supieras...lo que sentía.—Hizo una pequeña reverencia—gracias...por escucharme—se retiró un paso y dio la vuelta rápida para alejarse de ahí.

— Espera—ella así lo hizo al escuchar su voz. Un resoplido y refunfuños antes de que le hablara de nuevo— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero besarte?

Y cuando viró el rostro a un lado, sintió el brazo de Kakashi en sus hombros y su mano sujetando el mentón, terminando así con los labios unidos.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miraba el rostro al completo de Kakashi, sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, sin la máscara.

Si...por fin...

Se giró, se agarró a su chaleco y cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo al beso. ¿Qué si nunca había besado? Dios, esos labios se movían con maestría por los suyos; su lengua danzaba con la suya, los dientes incluso la atrapaban, y después la soltaban, cogiendo tras eso el labio inferior. Fuerza, profundidad, dulzura...puro erotismo en su boca.

Cuando él se separó, dando así terminado el beso, ambos respiraban agitados, en busca de aire. Jan observó con detalle su rostro, hechizada. Con la mano en la mejilla, acarició sus por fin descubiertos labios.

— ¿Convencida?—murmuró él, estrechándola entre los brazos.

Jan asintió, sonriendo levemente ante el roce entre narices. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

— Otro...—susurró, dándole un beso en los labios, uno pequeño que siguió del otro, más duradero.

Algunos de los aldeanos pasaba por su alrededor con la sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, otros les miraban, otras, tales como el grupo de fans de Kakashi, les miraban con caras de demonio. Otros, como Naruto y algunos de la generación más joven los miraban sonrojados.

— Kakashi-sensei...¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?—dijo Naruto, con los brazos tras la cabeza— y yo que pensé que un viejo como él no ligaba.

— Kakashi-sensei no es viejo Naruto-kun—replicó Sakura, mirando maravillada a la pareja—yo estoy muy contenta por él. Siempre parecía tan solitario...

— Incluso Kakashi-sensei consiguió una novia antes que yo—se mordía el dedo pulgar Lee

— Maldito Kakashi—siseaba Gai, maldidiendo repetidas veces a Kakashi.

— Las caras de las fans de Kakashi dan miedo— musitó Tenten con la gotita tras la nuca.

— Jan no lo tendrá nada fácil—añadió Neji.

Sin embargo, y al ver que los segundos pasaban y el beso seguía durando, los jóvenes se sonrojaron y Tenten se hartó de esperar.

— ¿Es que no necesitan respirar o qué?

— ¡Terminad de una vez!—exclamó de un grito alto—¡Estais dando muy mala imagen, pervertidos!

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar el grito y se separaron, más sus frentes se juntaron.

— Aquí vienen—musitó él, desapareciendo de pronto ante la recién llegada de Naruto, Lee y los demás curiosos.

— ¿Dónde ha ido'ttebayo?

— ¡Allí!

— ¡Yo!—sobre la rama de un árbol, con la máscara puesta, Kakashi les miraba— ¿Me buscabais?

— Aaah, la oportunidad de nuestras vidas de verle el rostro y desperdiciada por nuestras hormonas-se quejó Naruto, revolviéndose el cabello—¡Que injusto'dattebayo!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿¡Cómo lo hace para tener a tantas chicas tras usted!?

—¡Jan, dinos como es!?—le preguntó Sakura.

— ¡Cierto, tú lo sabrás!

Todos la miraron, esperando la respuesta. Ella miró a cada uno, formando una sonrisa divertida ante sus miradas expectativas. Juntó las manos tras la espalda.

— Creo que...no me acuerdo.

Y todos cayeron al suelo.

Y estos eran los llamados, "días normales" en Konoha.

* * *

_¡Otro capitulo más para los que lo seguís! ¡Gracias por leerme! _


	13. Celos

**Adv:** Aparición de Rin en escena.

* * *

Lo que más odiaba Jan en todo el mundo, era sentir celos. ¿Por qué? No era como si dudara de él o sus sentimientos. Kakashi no la iba a traicionar, nunca. Confiaba en él, debía confiar.-Le costaba hacerlo en momentos como ese- Era suyo, y ella de él. Ambos se pertenecían, punto final.

Entonces, si la cosa era así...¿Por que sentía celos? ¿Por qué se enfadaba cuando él y Rin se iban juntos, dejándola a un lado, pasando de su presencia? _Porque ambos formaban un equipo_ Si, eso lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que entre ellos habían...secretitos que no le contaban? ¿Por qué cuando aparecía Rin, ella desaparecía de la vista de Kakashi?

¡Aaah, esa sensación era muy incómoda! ¡Y molesta! ¡Rin era molesta! Con su sonrisa de niña buena, con esos grandes ojos castaños, con ese largo cabello castaño, con la belleza que la caracterizaba...¡con ese estúpido cultural cuerpo!

Sintiendo las lágrimas nublar los ojos, de la misma raiba, se obligó a relajarse, respirando profundo. Se limpió los ojos con el brazo y, soltando aire lentamente, siguió su camino. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Si se marchaba a casa se aburriría y sus amigas estarían con sus "pastelillos".

_¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Odio esta situación!_

— ¡Yo!

— ¡Ah!—gritó al toparse de pronto con la pared que formaba el pecho de Kakashi. Enfadada por esa repentina aparición, le miró de mala manera— te odio—siseó—en serio...te odio.

Y pasó por su lado con todo el orgullo que no sabía si mantenía aún.

— Te marchaste sin decir nada. ¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó él, rascando su cabeza, sin comprender ese repentino "Odio"— estábamos hablando con Rin cuando...desapareciste.

— No, no desaparecí—se giró ella—me marché, que es diferente. Cosa de lo que tu no te diste ni cuenta, por cierto. Y—alargó la letra—nada de "estábamos", que ahí yo era un completo cero a la izquierda.

Kakashi la miró confuso, cruzándose de brazos. Jan sopló, volteándose de nuevo. No quiero discutir. No quiero. Pero...¡estoy muy molesta!

— Estás enfadada—confirmó al rato él

— ¡No!

— Celosa.

— E-...¡Eso mucho menos!—se giró nuevamente, teniendo que alzar la cabeza al encontrarse contra su pecho, para mirar sus ojos.

Él sonreía bajo la máscara, cosa que la enfureció más.

— ¿¡Por qué tienes que reírte!?—le pegó un empujón, pero apenas le echó hacia atrás.

— Siempre ocurre lo mismo—comentó él con gracia

— ¡Por tu culpa!—Jan vio como arqueaba las cejas—Sí, porque si...si ella...—y sintió el rubor en las mejillas al verse ella misma queriendo decir tantas cosas y enredándose— ¡Es igual! ¡Todo sigue siendo por tu puff-...!

Kakashi la rodeó con los brazos y pegó contra su pecho, sujetando su cabeza contra intentó separarse, quejándose, pateando el suelo y empujándole; Al final solo se rindió, dejando los brazos caer a ambos lados. Suspiró largamente.

— No pienses cosas que no son—habló él en cuanto la sintió relajada— Rin es mi amiga, mi compañera de equipo, nunca la vi como una mujer. —y se dio cuenta de sus palabras —O bueno, quiero decir...no como la mujer que tu crees que veo.—La miró, esperando alguna respuesta— ¿Por qué...sigues desconfiando de mí?

Apartó la mano suavemente de la cabeza; por si acaso. Jan se separó un poco, pudiendo respirar al fin, mas no le miró.

— No quiero desconfiar de ti.—musitó—de hecho, nunca lo hago. Pero cuando te veo con ella, n-no puedo evitarlo. Es algo...que me molesta mucho. Ella está enaf...—y de nuevo cuenta, volvia a tener la boca contra el pecho; rodó los ojos, cansada.

— ¿Qué he de hacer para que entiendas que la única mujer que me apetece ver todos los días cuando me despierto eres tú? —Jan abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, con el rubor rosando sus mejillas. Volvió a mirarla— ¿Quieres que camine desnudo por la aldea?

Contra su pecho, Jan lo pensó unos segundos, claramente, asintiendo después. Kakashi sonrió, rodeando su cabeza con ambos brazos, apoyando su mentón en esta.

— De esa forma solo conseguiría tener más mujeres a mis pies.—la oyó resoplar y rió— Aunque puede que reciba brutales palizas de los hombres—musitó, mirando como el sol se escondía tras la montañas—por envidia, por supuesto—y alzó la cabeza, separando los brazos y sujetando con ambas manos su rostro— ¿Ya no estás enfadada?

— Lo estoy.

— Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución.—se bajó la máscara, y sonriendo ladino, inclinó su rostro. Sin embargo, Jan viró el suyo.

— No pienso caer ante eso. Suelta—intentó librarse de las manos en su rostro.

— ¿No quieres que te bese?

— No. Suéltam-...Kakashi, déjame ir..

— Sabes tan bien como yo que podrías soltarte si quiseras.

Un rojo más intenso cubrió sus mejillas: ¡Así era!

— N-no quiero hacerte daño—concluyó con bochorno Jan, volviendo a intentar soltarse, con normalidad.

— Ya...—musitó él con una pequeña sonrisa— Sin embargo, besándonos lo solucionamos siempre todo.

— No es cierto. ¡Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee! ¡Kakashi!—exclamó molesta; pues cuando se libraba de una mano, otra sujetaba otra parte de su cuerpo— ¡Suéltame!

Error fue el alzar el rostro para gritarle. Pues le dio via libre para tomar sus labios. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios e intentó alejarle empujándole por el pecho. Terminó separando los labios, viendola confuso y frustrado.

— No; estoy enfadada. No quiero...nada de ti, ahora mismo. Déjame ir. —pero él seguía sujetándola en cuanto se soltaba, sonriendo al ver su ceño fruncido.  
Era divertido molestarla, Sasuke bien que lo sabía. Pero él no debía hacerlo, no mucho, si no quería que terminara odiándole.

La escuchó soplar y pensó que el juego ya debería terminar.

— Jan.

— ¿Qué?

— ...Te amo.

Y ella volvió a mirarle, dándole de nuevo oportunidad para besarla. Pero es que eso le pilló desprevenida. Kakashi no era de los hombres que demostraban sus sentimientos por palabras, y mucho menos esas palabras.

Le apartó las manos del pecho, poniéndoselas atrás, sujetando ambas con una sola y ahuecando la otra en su nuca. La exigencia de ese beso le obligó a separar sus labios y dejar que metiera su lengua. Aaah, maldita doblegación, maldita fuerza, malditos besos...

Agradeció cuando segundos después, separó su boca, permitiéndole respirar. Hinchados labios que sentía ella, los lamió, pasando a mirarle a los ojos. No había broma en sus ojos, tan solo puro deseo, que consiguió abrumarla y sonrojarla más fuerte. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo la frente de él apoyarse contra la suya.

— ¿Ahora?

Pero Jan no respondió. Una parte de ella ya no estaba enfadada, pero la otra sí, por utilizar tal técnica para calmarla. Cosa que siempre conseguía.  
Kakashi rozó la nariz contra la suya; besó su entrecejo, el pómulo, la mejilla y hundió el rostro en su cuello, teniendo que inclinarse más.  
Allí, repartió más besos.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ellos, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Demasiado placentero como para negarse.  
Al no tener las mano ya sujetas, pasó a agarrarse a sus costados.

— S-solo si...—sintió que él se detuvo y ella abrió sus ojos—me prometes que no tienes ningún secretito con ella.

Kakashi sonrió, apartando su rostro solo para ver el suyo.

— El único "secretito" que podría tener con Rin es...—acercó la boca su oreja —el de contarle lo que hacemos en la cama.

Jan abrió sus ojos alarmada, sin embargo, Kakashi rió abiertamente, alegando que era una broma, antes de agarrarla por el trasero, pegarla a su cuerpo y darle otro beso de ensueño en medio de la calle.

Amores que matan...pero a disgustos. Aunque siempre pueden ser solucionados a base de besos. Muuuchos besos.

* * *

_Y otra droga más. Hay que ver, que enganchados podemos estar eh. :)_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
